Una nueva Aventura
by SpyTaku299
Summary: Una nueva aventura pasada 2 años despues de la ultima pelea digimon, romance comedia y accion, parejas digimon y humanas  Taiora ,  Takari ,  KenYako ,  Junato ,  Mimoe ,  PataGato  y 2 extra mas.
1. Reencuentro

**(FF) Una nueva Aventura Capitulo 1**

Bueno como parece ser que Foros dz no regresara en  
>un tiempo indefinido, empezare a subir mi Fanfic aquí también, solo les aclaro<br>que a los que ya han leído con anterioridad mi fic, trate de mejorar un poco la  
>drama, es técnicamente lo mismo, no hubo gran cambio, pero espero que les<br>guste, sin más que decir les digo que Digimon no me pertenece le pertenece a  
>Akiyoshi Hongo y Toei Animation, gracias por leer y espero que les guste.<p>

* * *

><p>Capítulo 1 "Reencuentro"<p>

Han pasado 2 años desde la última batalla Digimon y  
>los niños elegidos no perdían el tiempo, Yolei se hizo pareja de Ken Ichijoji,<br>Kari de TK (aunque aún no le decían a Davis), Sora no podía decidirse entre  
>Matt o Tai, Mimi decidió darle una oportunidad a Joe. Ya había pasado un tiempo desde que todos los niños elegidos no se reunían, unos días antes de salir de vacaciones de verano Kari le dice a Tk.<p>

Kari: Oye Tk...  
>Tk: ¿Qué pasa Kari?<br>Kari: Este, bueno quería preguntarte algo...  
>Tk: ¿Qué cosa Kari?<br>Kari: Bueno es que quería saber si te gustaría ir  
>conmigo y los demás de vacaciones.<br>Tk: Claro Kari me encantaría n.n  
>Kari: Que bueno, entonces le puedes decir a Matt.<br>Tk: Si, no te preocupes yo le digo.  
>Kari: Que bien, yo le diré a Tai y a los demás.<br>Tk: Kari...  
>Kari: ¿Qué pasa Tk?<br>Tk: Una preguntita...  
>Kari: ¿Qué cosa?<br>Tk: ¿A dónde iremos de Vacaciones?  
>Kari: Ahh eso, bueno mi papá tiene una cabaña cerca<br>de un lago en las afueras de la ciudad y me dijo que estaba bien que la usemos.  
>Tk: Ok, ¿Te acompaño a tu casa?<br>Kari: Claro, pero antes vamos a decirle a Davis,  
>Yolei y Cody.<br>Tk: Esta bien n.n

Saliendo de la escuela como es de costumbre los niños elegidos de la segunda  
>generación se reunían en eso Kari aprovecho para decirles.<p>

Kari: Chicos tengo algo que decirles...  
>Davis: ¿Qué es Kari? (Le dice mientras la mira con<br>mucha atención)  
>Kari: Bueno yo les quería decir si querían ir de vacaciones<br>a la cabaña de mi papá en las afueras de la ciudad  
>Davis: Me encantaría.<br>Cody: A mi igual, pero debo pedir permiso primero  
>Kari: No te preocupes Cody.<br>Davis: Lo más seguro es que te diga que sí.  
>Cody: Eso espero.<br>Yolei: Siento interrumpir, pero ¿A qué hora y en  
>qué lugar nos vemos?<br>Kari: Creo que nos veremos pasado mañana en el  
>parque a las 10 de mañana ¿les parece?<br>Davis: Oye Yolei.  
>Yolei: ¿Qué paso Davis?<br>Davis: ¿Le avisas a Ken o lo hago yo? (Le dice con  
>una sonrisa burlona en su cara)<br>Yolei: (Sonrojada) ¿A qué te refieres con eso?  
>Davis: Bueno me entere que empezaron a salir.<br>Yolei: (Sonrojada) ¿Quién te dijo eso? (Le dice con  
>un tono de enojo)<br>Davis: Eso no lo tienes que saber.  
>KariTk/Cody: Jajaja.  
>Yolei: Ay Davis que infantil eres.<br>Davis: Si como no, pero ya enserio, ¿Le dirás o le  
>digo yo?<br>Yolei: Yo le digo (Le dice mientras se vuelve a  
>sonrojar)<br>Tk: Ya es hora de irnos.  
>Kari: Si, nos vemos chicos.<br>Davis: Nos vemos Kari (Pensando: ¿Por qué se va con  
>Tk? .)<br>Yolei: ¿Aun te gusta verdad? (Le dice con una  
>sonrisa burlona en su rostro)<br>Davis: (sonrojado) Ahh, no me molestes  
>Cody: Ojo por ojo Davis.<br>Yolei/Cody: Jejeje.

Los niños se fueron a sus casas, Tk acompaña a  
>Kari, en eso Yolei se dirige a casa de ken, mientras Cody y Davis se dirigían a<br>sus casas.

Tk: Kari es buena idea que llevemos a los  
>Digimon?<br>Kari: Yo creo que si ¿Por qué lo preguntas Tk?  
>Tk: Es que Patamon me dijo hace unos días que le<br>gusta Gatomon y Veemon se enteró, y ya sabes lo que siente Veemon por Gatomon.  
>Kari: Sí, pero no te preocupes, Gatomon se las puede<br>arreglar sola n.n  
>Tk: Patamon se pondrá feliz si va Gatomon.<br>Kari: Gatomon ira conmigo no te preocupes.  
>Tk: Volviendo con lo de Veemon ¿Cómo crees que se<br>sienta?  
>Kari: No lo sé, supongo que Davis debe estar igual<br>que el...  
>Tk: Si es lo más probable.<br>Kari: Oye Tk hablando de Davis ¿Cuándo le diremos  
>de lo muestro?<br>Tk: Cierto, cuando sea el momento adecuado n.n

Tk y Kari siguen hablando y sin darse cuenta llegan  
>a casa de Kari.<p>

Kari: Ya llegamos a mi casa.  
>Tk: Ahh, tan rápido u.u<br>Kari: Jejeje.

Tk se acerca para besar a Kari en los labios.

Tk: Kari, te amo...  
>Kari: Y yo a ti Tk.<br>Tk: Kari...  
>Kari: ¿Qué paso?<br>Tk: No le digas a Gatomon lo que te dije de  
>Patamon.<br>Kari: Ok, no le diré nada n.n

Cuando Kari entro a su casa grita diciendo.

Kari: ¡Ya estoy en casa!  
>Tai: Ya llegaste hermanita.<br>Kari: Si, oye Tai te quería preguntar si querías ir  
>con nosotros de vacaciones a la cabaña de papá, puedes invitar a Sora (le dice<br>en un tono de burla)  
>Tai: (Sonrojado) M-me gustaría pero crees que ella<br>quiera ir  
>Kari: Claro n.n<br>Tai: Entonces le preguntare.

Mientras tanto Tk fue a ver a su hermano Matt.

Tk: Oye Matt, Kari nos invitó a pasar las vacaciones  
>en la cabaña de su papá que está en las afueras de la ciudad.<br>Matt: Me encantaría ir.  
>Tk: ¿Les puedes decir a los demás?<br>Matt: Claro le diré a Sora, Mimi y Joe, Tai lo más  
>seguro es que le diga a Izzy.<br>Tk: Ok diles que nos vemos pasado mañana en el  
>parque a las 10 de la mañana.<br>Matt: Ok  
>Tk: Bueno mejor regreso o mamá se preocupara por<br>mí.  
>Matt: Ok nos vemos Tk.<br>Tk: Nos vemos Matt.

Mientras en la casa de Davis.

Davis: ¡Ya llegué!

Davis al no escuchar a nadie se dice a sí mismo.

Davis: Mmm no hay nadie.

Y Davis va a su cuarto y ve a Veemon tirado en la  
>cama muy deprimido.<p>

Davis: Veemon ¿Qué te pasa?  
>Veemon: (Deprimido) No nada Davis<br>Davis: Seguro pareciera que te han lastimado.  
>Veemon: Q-que como se te ocurren esas cosas Davis (Dice<br>tratando de cambiar de tema)  
>Davis: Vamos Veemon dime qué te pasa, somos amigos<br>después de todo ¿no?  
>Veemon: Bueno está bien Davis.<p>

Veemon le cuenta a Davis de lo que paso ayer.

/FlashBack/

Ayer en el parque mientras los Digimon jugaban con  
>una pelota.<p>

Veemon: Atrápala Patamon.  
>Patamon: La tengo, hay te va Gatomon.<br>Gatomon: Si, aquí voy.

Gatomon burla a Hawkmon, pasa a Armadillomon, se  
>dirige a donde esta Wormmon.<p>

Veemon: Pásamela Gatomon estoy libre.

Gatomon no lo escucha tira y mete gol.

Veemon: Vaya Gatomon no sabía que fueras tan buena  
>Gatomon.<br>Gatomon: (Sonrojada) G-gracias Veemon.  
>Patamon: Si eres increíble.<br>Gatomon: (Sonrojada) Gracias.

Pasa un rato y los Digimon se tienen que ir.

Hawkmon: Me tengo que ir chicos nos vemos después.  
>Armadillomon: Espérame Hawkmon, yo también ya me<br>voy, nos vemos.  
>Wormmon: Y yo adiós amigos.<br>Veemon/Gatomon/Patamon: Nos vemos.  
>Gatomon: Bueno creo que también me voy yo.<br>Veemon: G-gatomon...  
>Gatomon: ¿Qué pasa Veemon?<br>Veemon: ¿P-puedo acompañarte a tu casa?  
>Gatomon: (Sonrojada) S-si está bien<br>Patamon: ¿Yo también puedo acompañarte Gatomon?  
>Gatomon: (Sonrojada) Si Patamon si puedes n.n<br>Veemon: (Pensando: Patamon eres un maldito se  
>suponía que yo la acompañaría)<br>Patamon: (Pensando: Así que Veemon quería irse solo  
>con Gatomon no te dejaré hacer eso)<p>

Llegan a casa de Gatomon (más bien de Kari XD) y  
>ellos se despiden y Gatomon les da un beso en la mejilla a ambos.<p>

Gatomon: Adiós chicos cuídense.  
>VeemonPatamon: Adiós Gatomon (los dos sonrojados  
>por el beso de Gatomon)<p>

Regresando Patamon le pregunta a Veemon

Patamon: Oye Veemon...  
>Veemon: ¿Qué pasa Patamon?<br>Patamon: ¿Qué piensas acerca de Gatomon?  
>Veemon: ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?<br>Patamon: No sé, solo quería saber (le dice en tono  
>de burla)<br>Veemon: (sonrojado) Ella es una gran amiga y la  
>quiero mucho<br>Patamon: ¿Seguro? (Le dice con una sonrisa en la  
>cara)<br>Veemon: Glupp, S-sí  
>Patamon: No sé a mí me pareció algo más<br>Veemon: ¿Cómo qué? (Le dice en un tono enojado)  
>Patamon: Me parece que la ves más que como a una<br>amiga (Le dice mientras empieza a reírse)  
>Veemon: Q-que, e-este, bueno yo, y tú que Patamon<br>¿Qué piensas de ella?  
>Patamon: Bueno, pues siendo honesto hace mucho<br>tiempo que siento algo por ella (le dice mientras se empieza sonrojar)  
>Veemon: ¡¿Que enserio?<br>Patamon: (Sonrojado) Si enserio.  
>Veemon: Patamon...<br>Patamon: ¿Qué pasa? (Le responde con miedo)  
>Veemon: Te seré honesto, a mí también me gusta<br>Gatomon (Le dice seriamente)  
>Patamon: Lo sabía (Le dice mientras se ríe)<br>Veemon: Oye Patamon...  
>Patamon: Dime ¿Veemon?<br>Veemon: Pase lo que pase con Gatomon espero que  
>sigamos siendo amigos.<br>Patamon: Glupp, Si está bien (Le dice muy  
>sorprendido)<p>

/Fin del FlashBack/

Davis: ¿Eso es todo?  
>Veemon: ¿Cómo que si eso es todo?<br>Davis: Yo nunca eh tenido un rato así con Kari, tú  
>tienes suerte Veemon.<br>Veemon: Suerte uhm, no lo sé Davis.  
>Davis: Cierto se me olvidaba decirteinterrumpido  
>por Veemon.<br>Veemon: ¿Qué cosa?  
>Davis: Bueno Kari nos invitó a pasar las vacaciones<br>en la cabaña de su papá y quiero saber si quieres ir.  
>Veemon No tengo ganas Davis.<br>Davis: Ira Gatomon (le dice mientras sonríe de una  
>forma burlona)<br>Veemon: ¡Enserió! (Dice muy ilusionado) está bien  
>iré.<br>Davis: Así se habla Veemon.

Mientras tanto en casa de la familia Kamiya, Tai  
>tomo su teléfono y le marca a Sora.<p>

Tai: Hola.  
>Sora: Hola ¿Quién habla?<br>Tai: Habla Tai.  
>Sora: Ahh, hola Tai.<br>Tai: Sora quería preguntarte si querías ir de vacaciones  
>conmigo y los demás a la cabaña de mi papá que está afuera de la ciudad.<br>Sora: Me encantaría n.n  
>Tai: (sonrojado) Genial, te veo pasado mañana en el<br>parque a las 10 de mañana.  
>Sora: Esta bien allí te veo.<br>Tai: Le puedes avisar a Mimi y Joe, yo le digo a  
>Izzy.<br>Sora: Ok.  
>Tai: Nos vemos pasado mañana n.n<br>Sora: (Sonrojada) Claro Tai nos vemos.

Mientras tanto en casa de Matt, Matt habla por  
>teléfono con Mimi.<p>

Matt: Si, ok ¿Entonces vas?  
>Mimi: Si, yo convenzo a Joe n.n<br>Matt: Bueno ya está Mimi, me falta Sora.

Momentos después.

Matt: Hola habla Matt.  
>Sora: Hola Matt ¿Qué paso?<br>Matt: Quería preguntarte si quieres ir de  
>vacainterrumpido.  
>Sora: Ahh, eso Tai ya me dijo.<br>Matt: Tai ya te dijo (Dice tratando de ocultar su enojo)  
>Sora: Si quedamos de vernos en el parque, pasado<br>mañana a las 10 de la mañana.  
>Matt: (Sonrojado) Ah, bueno, ¿T-te gustaría que<br>pase por ti?  
>Sora: (Sonrojada) S-si no es problema.<br>Matt: Claro que no Sora será un placer (Pensando:  
>Tai no me vas a ganar), te paso a buscar a las 9:30, ¿Está bien Sora?<br>Sora: (Sonrojada) S-si está bien

* * *

><p>Fin del primer Capítulo, Espero que les haya<br>gustado el siguiente capítulo se llamara "El primer día en la cabaña"

¿Cómo le irá a Tai y a Matt? esperen a verlo y no  
>se olviden de Veemon y Patamon tengo algo pensado para ellos.<p>

PD: Siento mucho no poder ponerle color a  
>cada personaje como acostumbre a hacerlo en Foros dz, pero aquí no tengo tanta variedad de colores, espero que lo entiendan de todos modos.<p> 


	2. El Primer Día en la Cabaña

**(FF) Una nueva Aventura Capitulo 2**

Capitulo 2 "El primer día en la cabaña"

Después de que Matt hablo con Sora, Sora decide hablar con Mimi.

Sora: Hola habla Sora.  
>Mimi: Hola Sora ¿Cómo estás?<br>Sora: Bien Mimi ¿Y tú?  
>Mimi: Bien no me quejo n.n<br>Sora: Mimi quería avisarte si quieres ir a pasar las vacacione/interrumpida  
>Mimi: Ahh, eso Matt me hablo hace rato y me lo dijo.<br>Sora: ¿Matt te hablo?  
>Mimi: Si ¿Por qué?<br>Sora: No, no es nada  
>Mimi: No estarás celosa Sora.<br>Sora; No como crees.  
>Mimi: Jejeje.<br>Sora: Oye y ¿no te dijo que te pasaría a buscar o algo así?  
>Mimi: No ¿Por qué? ¿A ti si?<br>Sora: Yo, bueno este...  
>Mimi: Ya me lo imaginaba, al fin le diste una oportunidad a Matt.<br>Sora: (Sonrojada) Yo no dije eso.  
>Mimi: No pero lo adivine y ¿Me lo vas a negar?<br>Sora: Este de, bueno yo...  
>Mimi: Ya lo sabía n.n, suerte con Matt.<br>Sora: ...  
>Mimi: Sora sigues allí<br>Sora: Si  
>Mimi: Bueno Sora nos vemos en 2 días n.n<br>Sora: Nos vemos...

Sora estaba muy pensativa

Sora: Una oportunidad a Matt, será bueno que haga eso que pasara con Tai, ahh me duele la cabeza

Mientras Sora pensaba, Yolei iba a casa de Ken

Yolei: Hola buenas tardes ¿Se encuentra Ken?  
>Mama de Ken: Está en su cuarto, pasa.<br>Yolei: Gracias.  
>Mama de Ken: Ken tienes visitas<br>Ken: Ya voy mamá.

5 minutos después aparece Ken

Ken: Hola Yolei ¿Cómo estás?

Yolei se acerca y le da un beso a Ken, Ken corresponde el beso y se dejan llevar por el momento.

Ken: Yolei ¿A qué viniste?  
>Yolei: Cierto se me olvidaba, vine a decirte si quieres ir con los demás chicos de vacaciones a la cabaña del papá de Kari.<br>Ken: Me encantaría ir, siempre que tú vayas conmigo.  
>Yolei: Ay qué lindo eres mi amor.<br>Ken: Tú eres más linda amor.

Pasando 1 hora Yolei se retira de casa de Ken, mientras que para Veemon el tiempo transcurría muy lentamente.

Veemon: Davis ya estoy impaciente para ir a la cabaña del papá de Kari.  
>Davis: Si yo igual.<br>Veemon: Lo mejor será preparar todo desde ahora.  
>Davis: Tienes razón Veemon, no debemos llegar tarde pasado mañana.<p>

Así los 2 días pasaron y llego el día tan esperado por Davis y Veemon.

Davis: Veemon despierta o llegaremos tarde.  
>Veemon: ¿Qué hora es Davis?<br>Davis: Son las 9:45 apúrate Veemon o llegaremos tarde.  
>Veemon: Que, nos quedamos dormidos.<br>Davis: Si Veemon hay que darnos prisa.

Mientras que Sora iba encamino con Matt al parque.

Kari: Tai despierta o llegaremos tarde.  
>Tai: ¿Qué hora es Kari?<br>Kari: 9:50  
>Tai: ¿Por qué no me despertaste antes?<br>Kari: Pensé que pusiste tu despertador.  
>Tai: Así fue, pero no la escuche.<br>Kari: Bueno apúrate yo me adelantare con Gatomon.  
>Gatomon: Kari vámonos ya, nos están esperando los chicos.<p>

En el parque ya estaban Sora, Matt, Izzy, Mimi, Joe, Yolei y Hawkmon, Cody y Armadillomon, Ken y Wormmon, y los únicos que faltaban eran Kari y Gatomon, Davis y Veemon y Tai.

Kari: Ya llegue.  
>Matt: Bien ahora solo falta tu hermano y Davis y Veemon.<br>Sora: Lo más probable es que lleguen tarde como de costumbre.  
>Todos: Jajaja.<br>Gatomon: Oye Patamon ¿Aun no llega Veemon?  
>Patamon: No aun no llega (Pensando: ¿Por qué pregunta por Veemon?)<br>Gatomon: Ojala y no se tarde.  
>Patamon: Mira aquí viene y viene con Davis y Tai.<br>Veemon/Davis/Tai: Perdonen la tardanza.  
>Matt: Si ya lo esperábamos de ustedes chicos.<br>Todos: Jajaja.  
>Kari: Bueno es hora de irnos.<br>Joe: Si yo conduzco.  
>Sora: Que bien que el superior Joe trajo una camioneta.<br>Mimi: Si verdad n.n  
>Joe: Bien amigos pónganse cómodos que nos tardaremos poco mas de 2 horas en llegar.<br>Tai: Bien si le pisas llegaremos antes del medio día.  
>Joe: ¿Cómo que si le piso?<br>Tai: Si ósea que si aceleras un poco llegaremos antes.  
>Joe: Tai recuerda que yo soy el mayor aquí y la responsabilidad cae sobre mí, así que iremos a la máxima velocidad permitida en carretera ok.<br>Tai: Ay Joe tu siempre tan aburrido.  
>Todos: Jajaja.<p>

Las dos horas pasaron rápido y como no estando cerca de Tai, cuando llegaron a la cabaña Mimi exclamo.

Mimi: ¿Enserio es de tu papá esta cabaña Kari?  
>Kari: Si, Ya hacia un tiempo que no veníamos, no es verdad hermano.<br>Tai: Si así es Kari.  
>Sora: Vaya es muy grande.<br>Matt: Siento interrumpir su asombro chicos, pero ¿Nos ayudan a bajar el equipaje?  
>Todos: Si ya vamos.<p>

Todos llevaban maletas y bultos el primero en terminar de bajar su equipaje fue Davis.

Davis: Bien Veemon creo que esta será nuestra habitación.  
>Veemon: ¿Davis trajiste los videojuegos?<br>Davis: Si Veemon los traje, sabía que los necesitarías.  
>Veemon: Oye<br>Davis: Que no veas a mí, tú eres el que los quiere.

En eso Patamon que estaba pasando escucho la palabra videojuegos y entro a ver.

Patamon: Veemon trajiste videojuegos.  
>Veemon: Si Patamon.<br>Davis: (Pensando: pero yo los traje .)  
>Patamon: ¿Puedo jugar?<br>Veemon: Claro Patamon juguemos.  
>Davis: Veemon iré a ver si Kari necesita ayuda con su equipaje.<br>Veemon: Ok Davis suerte.

En eso Davis salía de la habitación y vio a Gatomon.

Davis: Oye Gatomon de casualidad ¿No sabes si Kari ya termino de desempacar?  
>Gatomon: No lo sé, Tk le está ayudando.<br>Davis: (Pensando: ¡Que!, ¿Por qué siempre Tk? T-T)  
>Gatomon: Davis no has visto a Patamon y a Veemon?<br>Davis: Si están en mi Habitación jugando videojuegos.  
>Gatomon: Videojuegos (Dice mientras se dibuja una sonrisa siniestra en su rostro), gracias Davis n.n<p>

En eso Gatomon se asoma por la puerta y ve que Patamon y Veemon están jugando sus videojuegos, en ese momento Gatomon entra a la habitación.

Gatomon: ¿Qué hacen chicos? (Les pregunta inocentemente)  
>PatamonVeemon: Jugamos videojuegos.  
>Gatomon: ¿Puedo jugar? (Dice mientras que en su cara se dibuja una pequeña sonrisa)<br>Veemon: Claro ven te enseño a manejar el control.  
>Patamon: (Pensando: ¿Por qué tienes que enseñarle tu?, no es justo .)<p>

Veemon le explicaba a Gatomon los controles, sin saber que en la casa de Kari, Tai tiene una consola de videojuegos.

Veemon: Patamon se bueno con ella quieres, Gatomon tu puedes n.n  
>Patamon: (Pensando: Maldito Veemon te estás aprovechando mucho) Lo seré no te preocupes.<p>

Empieza el juego y Gatomon sonríe de manera siniestra.

Gatomon: Esto se hace así ¿No Veemon?

Veemon asustado al ver como Gatomon venció a Patamon tan rápido.

Veemon: Gatomon ¿Dónde aprendiste a jugar así?  
>Gatomon: Bueno es que en casa de Kari, Tai tiene una consola de videojuegos y a veces me pongo a jugar.<br>Patamon: Increíble, eres muy buena Gatomon.  
>Gatomon: (Sonrojada) Gracias Patamon.<p>

En ese momento los chicos aun no terminaban de bajar todo el equipaje de las chicas, mientras que los chicos seguían trabajando Mimi se percato de algo.

Mimi: No nos dijeron que había un lago cerca de la cabaña.  
>Kari: Es cierto, solo se lo mencione a Tk.<br>Sora: Y bueno que esperamos vamos a nadar.  
>Tai: Por favor Sora espera que termines de bajar todo el equipaje ¿Quieres?<br>Sora: Está bien, pero apúrense chicos.  
>Mimi: Chicas que tal si nos adelantamos y nos vamos a cambiar.<br>Yolei/Sora: Pero no trajimos traje de baño.  
>Mimi: No se preocupen chicas vine preparada para cualquier emergencia.<br>Yolei/Sora: Gracias Mimi.  
>Joe: (Pensando: Con razón trajiste tanto equipaje y tan pesado para colmo)<br>Mimi: Joe pásame la maleta rosada.  
>Joe: Ten Mimi.<br>Sora: Nosotras nos iremos al lago, no se tarden mucho chicos.  
>Todos los chicos: De acuerdo.<p>

Mientras tanto Kari buscaba a Gatomon.

Kari: Gatomon ¿Dónde estás?  
>Gatomon: Creo que oí que Kari me hablaba chicos.<br>Kari: ¡Gatomon! ¿Dónde estás?  
>Patamon: Si definitivamente te está hablando Kari.<br>Gatomon: ¡Kari! Estoy en la habitación de Davis y Veemon.  
>Kari: Gatomon ¿Quería saber si quieres ir al lago conmigo y las demás chicas?<br>Gatomon: Me encantaría, bueno chicos ¿Qué les parece si jugamos después y nos vemos en el lago?  
>VeemonPatamon: De acuerdo Gatomon, nos vemos en el lago.  
>Kari: Gatomon antes acompáñame a cambiarme, me pondré mi traje de baño.<br>Gatomon: Ok Kari.

Una vez que entraron a la habitación de Kari, Kari se voltea y le dice a Gatomon.

Kari: Gatomon se me olvidaba te compre algo.  
>Gatomon: A si ¿Qué es Kari?<br>Kari: Cierra los ojos.

Gatomon: Listo.

Gatomon Cerró los ojos y Kari le puso unos moños rosados en las orejas.

Kari: Ábrelos ojos Gatomon (Le dice mientras sostiene un espejo)  
>Gatomon: Wau Kari que lindos moños.<br>Kari: Me alegra que te gustaran, te ves muy linda así  
>Gatomon: (Sonrojada) ¿De verdad lo crees?<br>Kari: Si de verdad n.n  
>Gatomon: Gracias Kari n.n<br>Kari: No tienes porque agradecerme, ahora vamos que nos están esperando las chicas.  
>Gatomon: De acuerdo Kari.<p>

Mientras que al fin los chicos habían terminado de bajar todo el equipaje de las chicas.

Matt: Joe apúrate las chicas nos esperan.  
>Tai: Si Joe, ¿Por qué tardas tanto?<br>Joe: Ya termine Vamos.  
>Tai: ¿Izzy no vienes?<br>Izzy: No Tai me quedare tengo que checar algo en mi laptop con Cody.  
>Cody: Armadillomon ve tú si quieres.<br>Armadillomon: Está bien Cody.

Cuando los chicos llegaron al lago y vieron a las chicas en traje de baño quedaron boquiabiertos.

Ken: (Sonrojado) Yolei te ves increíble.

Yolei: (Sonrojada) Gracias Ken.  
>Tai: Sora tú no te quedas atrás Sora estas radiante.<br>Matt: Si Sora te ves increíble.  
>Sora: (Sonrojada) Gracias chicos.<br>Joe: Mimi que linda te ves vestida así.  
>Mimi: Gracias Joe.<br>Davis: Kari te ves increíble n.n  
>Kari: Gracias Davis.<br>Tk: (Pensando: Tranquilo Tk el no sabe que Kari es tu novia) Kari luces hermosa.  
>Kari: Gracias Tk.<br>Gatomon: ¿Aun no llegan Veemon y Patamon?  
>Davis: Aun devén de estar jugando.<br>Gatomon: (Pensando: ¿Por qué tardan tanto? quiero que vean los moños que me regalo Kari)

Mientras tanto Veemon le decía a Patamon algo que tenía en mente para divertirse.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin del Segundo Capitulo espero que les haya gustado, ¿Qué sera lo que tiene planeado Veemon para divertirse? ¿Patamon se involucrara? esto y mucho mas en el siguiente capítulo.<strong>


	3. Cuidado con quien se bromea

**(FF) Una nueva Aventura Capitulo 3**

Capitulo 3 "Cuidado con quien se bromea"

Veemon: Entonces ¿Qué te parece Patamon?  
>Patamon: Me sorprende que se haya ocurrido hacer eso Veemon.<br>Veemon: ¡Oye! (Le dice un poco molesto)  
>Patamon: Jajaja.<br>Veemon: ¿Entonces qué? lo hacemos.  
>Patamon: No lo sé, suena algo arriesgado.<br>Veemon: No para nada, además no creo que se moleste mucho.  
>Patamon: Mmm, bueno hagámoslo.<br>Veemon: Así se habla Patamon.

Patamon y Veemon se van al bosque a hacer lo que Veemon tenía en mente mientras en el lago Gatomon se empezaba a impacientar.

Gatomon: ¿Por qué se tardan tanto? (Dice en voz baja)  
>Kari: ¿Quienes Gatomon?<br>Gatomon: (Sonrojada) Ahh, no nadie  
>Kari: (Sonriendo) Estas hablando de Patamon y de Veemon ¿Verdad? (Le dice mientras suelta un pequeña risita)<br>Gatomon: (Sonrojada) Y-yo no dije eso.  
>Kari: Jejeje.<br>Gatomon: No le veo la gracia (Le dice mientras cruza los brazos)  
>Kari: No te preocupes ya no se deben de tardar mucho.<br>Gatomon: Bueno iré a dar una vuelta por el lugar para matar el tiempo.  
>Kari: Ok, pero ten cuidado.<br>Gatomon: No te preocupes Kari.

Gatomon sale a dar su vuelta, mientras que Veemon y Patamon ya casi habían terminado de hacer lo que estaban haciendo, cuando de repente Gatomon ve a Veemon y le dice.

Gatomon: Así que aquí estabas Veemon (Le dice un poco molesta mientras cruza los brazos)  
>Veemon: Gatomon ¿Qué haces aquí? (Le responde sorprendido)<br>Gatomon: Estaba dando una vuelta por el lugar y decidí regresar a la cabaña para buscarte a ti y a Patamon.

En eso Patamon llega volando.

Patamon: Veemon ya termine de acomodar lo que me pediste.  
>Gatomon: Hola Patamon (Le dice sin dejar de cruzar los brazos)<br>Patamon: (Sonrojado) Hola Gatomon.  
>Gatomon ¿Qué estabas haciendo? (Le pregunta con mucha curiosidad)<br>Patamon: Ahh, este bueno Veemon me dijo de algo que tenía en mente y decidimos hacerlo.  
>Veemon: (Pensando: no Patamon no le digas)<br>Gatomon: ¿Qué tenias en mente Veemon?  
>Veemon: No es nada importante, que te parece si nos vamos al lago.<br>Patamon: Por cierto Gatomon, bonitos moños los que llevas puestos.  
>Gatomon: (Sonrojada) Gracias Patamon.<br>Veemon: Cierto te ves muy bien con ellos Gatomon.  
>Gatomon: (Sonrojada) Gracias Veemon.<br>Patamon: Bueno vamos al lago ¿No creen? (Pensando: Un poco más y nos cachan Veemon)  
>Veemon: Si vamos al lago Gatomon (Pensando: Hablaste demás Patamon)<p>

Mientras tanto en el lago los chicos estaban con sus respectivas chicas a excepción de Davis, Tai y Matt, en eso llega Mimi y dice.

Mimi: Chicos quieren jugar voleibol.  
>Chicos: Claro.<br>Joe: Pero Mimi no tenemos una red.  
>Sora: No te preocupes superior Joe, trazaremos una línea y así podremos jugar.<br>Tai: Ya lo dije antes y lo vuelvo a decir, Joe eres muy aburrido.  
>Todos: Jajaja.<br>Matt: Bueno vamos a jugar.

En eso van llegando Gatomon, Patamon y Veemon, Veemon se acerca a la mochila de Davis y saca una pelota y les dice.

Veemon: ¿Quieren jugar?  
>Gatomon: Yo si quiero.<br>Patamon: Yo también.

Mientras que Hawkmon, Armadillomon y Wormmon no estaban tan seguros.

Gatomon: ¿Qué pasa no quieren jugar?  
>Hawkmon: No es eso (Pensado: ¿Qué le digo?, cuando jugamos contra ellos siempre nos ganan u.u)<br>Gatomon: Y entonces que es.  
>Hawkmon: No, no es nada.<br>Armadillomon: (Pensando: Al mal paso darle prisa) Bien vamos a jugar.  
>Wormmon: (Pensando: Ya que u.u)<p>

Mientras que los Digimon y los niños elegidos jugaban Cody e Izzy seguían sin aparecer.

Sora: Aun no llegan Cody e Izzy.  
>Tai: Cierto.<br>Matt: Ese Izzy no se despega de su laptop ni en vacaciones.  
>Mimi: ¿Por qué no van a buscarlos chicos?<br>Tai/Matt: Yo iré  
>Sora: Bueno vayan los 2.<br>Mimi Sora segura que quieres eso (Le dice en tono de burla)  
>Todos: Jajaja.<p>

Sora solo estaba sonrojada mientras veía que Tai y Matt se alejaban, mientras tanto los Digimon jugaban con el balón de Davis.

Veemon: Gatomon pásamela.  
>Gatomon: Ay te va Veemon.<p>

Veemon se va a cercando a la portería y piensa.

Veemon: (Pensando: Es el momento de impresionar a Gatomon con la maniobra que me enseño Davis)

En eso Veemon levanta el balón muy alto y pega un salto cuando va cayendo el balón.

Veemon: ¡Chilena! (Dice gritando mientras cierra los ojos)

Desafortunadamente no le da al balón y cae al suelo, mientras que el balón choca con su cabeza y entra por accidente a la portería.

Todos los Digimon: Jajaja.

Gatomon se le acerca y le pregunta.

Gatomon: Veemon ¿Estás bien?  
>Veemon: Si Gatomon (Responde mientras se levanta adolorido)<br>Gatomon: Fue increíble esa maniobra, aun que fallaste el tiro n.n  
>Veemon: (Sonrojado) Gracias Gatomon.<br>Patamon: (Pensando: Maldito Veemon se aprovecha de que Davis sabe jugar y le enseña trucos y maniobras, no es justo .)

Regresando con los chicos, Tai y Matt ya estaban de regreso con Cody e Izzy.

Sora: Miren aquí vienen Tai y Matt con Cody e Izzy.  
>Kari: Que bien.<br>Mimi: Que tal si nos metemos al lago.  
>Kari: Por mi está bien, solo déjame ir por mi toalla.<p>

Kari va a revisar su mochila y vio que no trajo toalla.

Kari: Ups se me olvido traer toalla, las deje en la cabaña.  
>Mimi: Yo igual.<br>Sora: Alguien trajo toallas.  
>Todos: No lo sentimos.<br>Mimi: Ahh y ahora que hacemos.  
>Kari: No te preocupes<p>

En eso Kari decide llamar a Gatomon.

Kari: ¡Gatomon!  
>Patamon: Gatomon, creo que te está hablando Kari.<br>Gatomon: Iré a ver.

Gatomon se acerca, para ver que quería Kari, Kari le cuenta que se olvido de las toallas en la cabaña.

Kari: Entonces, ¿Me podrías hacer el favor de ir a buscar las toallas Gatomon?  
>Gatomon: Si Kari yo iré.<p>

Gatomon regresa con los demás Digimon y les cuenta lo de las toallas les hace una pregunta.

Gatomon: ¿Alguien me quiere acompañar?

Antes de que Patamon o Veemon dijeran algo, Armadillomon le dijo.

Armadillomon: Yo voy (Pensando: Solamente quiero algo de comer)  
>Gatomon: Bueno vamos (Pensando: Yo quería que viniera Patamon o Veemon u.u)<br>Patamon/Veemon: (Pensando: Yo quería ir con ella u.u)

Veemon: Patamon qué tal si hacemos eso ahora (Le dice susurrando)  
>Patamon: Es cierto él se fue con ella (Responde susurrando)<br>Veemon/Patamon: Iremos a dar una vuelta, al rato regresamos.  
>HawkmonWormmon: Esta bien nosotros iremos a nadar.

Veemon: Apúrate Patamon, tenemos que terminarlo antes de que el regrese.  
>Patamon: Si Veemon.<p>

\\FlashBack\\

Veemon le decía a Patamon su idea.

Veemon: Oye Patamon...  
>Patamon: ¿Qué paso Veemon?<br>Veemon: Se me ocurrió una broma.  
>Patamon: Enserió dime cual es (Le dice con mucho interés)<br>Veemon: Mira oculte esto en el equipaje de Davis.  
>Patamon: ¿Qué es?<br>Veemon: Ya lo veras.

Veemon saca una bolsa negra y la vacía.

Patamon: Veemon esto solo es miel, plumas e hilo fino.  
>Veemon: Si lo sé, lo vi en un show de comedia.<br>Patamon: Y ¿Cómo es la broma?  
>Veemon: Sencillo, en un plato ponemos la carnada, que estará atada por el hilo fino, cuando la carnada sea tomada el hilo se romperá y dejara caer la miel encima, cuando de un pasa hacia atrás debe haber otro hilo que pisara y hará que las plumas caigan encimas y quede como un pollo.<br>Patamon: Y ¿Estás seguro de que funcionara?  
>Veemon: Claro que sí, con la carnada correcta.<br>Patamon: Mmm, y ¿A quién le haremos la broma?  
>Veemon: Mmm, creo que será a Armadillomon, por que Hawkmon ya tiene plumas y Wormmon me cae muy bien.<br>Patamon: Está bien, pero ¿Qué usaremos de carnada?  
>Veemon: Sencillo, a Armadillomon le gusto mucho el sushi, lo prepara muy seguido la mama de Cody.<br>Patamon: Cierto.  
>Veemon: Entonces ¿Qué te parece Patamon?<p>

\\Fin del FlashBack\\

Veemon: Ya terminaste Patamon.  
>Patamon: Si acabo de terminar Veemon.<p>

Mientras tanto en la cabaña.

Gatomon: Vamos por las toallas.  
>Armadillomon: Si, vamos.<br>Gatomon: Bien ya las tenemos, vamos de regreso al lago Armadillomon.  
>Armadillomon: Adelántate, iré a buscar algo para comer.<br>Gatomon: Ok, nos vemos en el lago.

Gatomon iba caminando y sintió un olor.

Gatomon: ¿Qué es ese olor?, huele delicioso, será... si lo es, es sushi, (Pensando: Tengo un poco de hambre), ¿Será que lo tome?

Mientras Veemon y Patamon estaban detrás de un arbusto.

Veemon: Parece que ya llego.  
>Patamon: Si eso parece.<p>

Patamon se asoma a ver si llego Armadillomon, pero para su asombro se da cuenta de que es Gatomon la que llego a la trampa.

Patamon: Veemon no es Armadillomon.  
>Veemon: ¿No? y entonces ¿Quién es?<br>Patamon: Es Gatomon.  
>Veemon: Q-que, no puede ser.<br>Patamon: Hay que decirle que no se acerque.  
>Veemon: Si hay que hacerlo.<p>

Pero antes de que pudieran salir del arbusto ya era demasiado tarde Gatomon ya había tomado el sushi y la trampa se activo.

Veemon: Patamon estamos muertos (Le dice muy asustado)  
>Patamon: Lo mejor será irnos antes de que se dé cuenta que estamos acá (Le dice mientras empezaba a salir torpemente del arbusto por el miedo que sentía)<p>

Pero en eso se oye un grito de Gatomon diciendo.

Gatomon: ¡Ahh! ¿Qué es esto?, cuando sepa quien hizo esto lo voy a matar.  
>Veemon: Lo vuelvo a decir estamos muertos Patamon (Le dice mientras corría hacia el lago).<br>Patamon: Si ya lo sé, sigamos corriendo quieres (Le respondía mientras aceleraba el paso)

Momentos después Gatomon llega al lago, pero cuando Kari la ve solo le puede preguntar.

Kari: Gatomon, ¿Qué te paso?

Gatomon le cuenta lo del sushi.

Kari: Ahh que mal, se arruinaron tus moños también u.u  
>Gatomon: (Pensando: De tanto enojo se me olvidaron los moños)<br>Kari: Ven Gatomon te ayudo a limpiarte.  
>Gatomon: Gracias Kari (Dice mientras se asegura que los demás Digimon no la vieran así)<p>

Veemon muy preocupado le dice a Patamon.

Veemon: Patamon ¿Qué hacemos ahora?  
>Patamon: No lo sé.<br>Veemon: Lo mejor será pedirle perdón y esperar que nos perdone no crees.  
>Patamon: No sé, conozco a Gatomon y no quiere que me lastime.<br>Veemon: Ahora sí que metimos la pata.  
>Patamon: Ni lo menciones Veemon<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno aquí termina este capítulo espero que les haya gustado, ahora solo les dejo estas interrogantes ¿Gatomon se enterara de quien le hiso la broma? ¿Qué harán Patamon y Veemon ahora, le dirán la verdad?, esto y mucho más para el próximo capítulo.<strong>

**PD: Muchas gracias a todos por leer este fic ^^**


	4. Primera noche, gran desilusión

**(FF) Una nueva Aventura Capitulo 4**

Capitulo 4 "Primera noche, gran desilusión"

Joe: Oigan chicos ya está oscureciendo, creo que deberíamos regresar a la cabaña.  
>Todos: De acuerdo.<br>Kari: ¿Gatomon estas bien?  
>Gatomon: Si (Pensando: ¿Quién me habrá hecho esto?)<br>Tk: Kari no te preocupes, tu lo dijiste ella se las puede arreglar sola.

Kari reacciono por lo dicho anteriormente por Tk y le susurra.

Kari: Tk, ¿Tú crees que Patamon tuvo algo que ver con lo que le paso a Gatomon? (Le dice susurrando)  
>TK: No lo sé, pero si es así, también debe estar involucrado Veemon ¿No crees? (Le responde susurrando)<br>Kari: No sé, pero ojala ellos no hayan sido, Gatomon se molestaría muchísimo si descubre que fueron ellos.

En medio de la plática de Tk y Kari llega Davis.

Davis: Hola chicos ¿Qué pasa?  
>TK: No pasa nada Davis ¿Por qué debería pasar algo?<br>Davis: No sé, por cierto Kari ¿Qué paso con Gatomon?  
>Kari: Ahh, eso alguien le jugó una broma, está muy molesta por eso.<br>Davis: Ya veo, siento lastima por el que le jugo la broma a Gatomon.  
>Tk: ¿Por qué Davis?<br>Davis: Porque Gatomon es muy fuerte. (Recuerden que Gatomon recupero su anillo magico al final de la segunda serie XD)

Gatomon escucha a lo lejos lo que Davis dijo y se sonroja por su comentario.

Davis: Bueno, y ¿Qué hacemos esta noche?  
>Tk: ¿Qué tal si asamos malvaviscos en una fogata?<br>Kari: Me parece una idea increíble Tk  
>Davis: Bueno le diré a los demás.<p>

Davis llega donde están los demás elegidos y les dice.

Davis: Chicos ¿Qué les parece si asamos malvaviscos en una fogata?  
>Tai: Suena excelente Davis.<br>Matt: Bien pensando Davis.  
>Davis: No fue idea mía, fue de Tk<p>

Mientras tanto Kari le dice a Tk

Kari: Tk ¿Cuándo le diremos a Davis de lo nuestro?, no soporto ocultarle las cosas a mis amigos.  
>Tk: Tranquila Kari ya llegara el momento n.n<br>Kari: ...  
>Tk: ¿Qué pasa Kari?<br>Kari: Tk, bueno este, además de lo de Davis, hay otra cosa que no hemos hecho.  
>Tk: Así ¿Qué es lo que no hemos hecho Kari?<br>Kari: (Sonrojada) A pasado un rato desde que tu y yo no hemos podido estar a solas.  
>Tk: Tienes razón Kainterrumpido por un beso de Kari.

Al que Tk corresponde y le sigue la corriente a Kari.

Tk: Kari espera Davis puede llegar y vernos.  
>Kari: Solo un poquito más por favor Tk<br>Tk: Sabes que no te puedo decir que no.

Tk al no poder decirle que no a Kari continua besándola, mientras que Davis iba de regreso con Kari y Tk, para decirles que todos aceptaron la propuesta de la fogata, pero cuando se acerca al lugar donde están Tk y Kari y ve lo que sucede entre ellos, solo puede pensar.

Davis: (Pensando: ¿Por qué Tk esta besando a Kari? No esto no puede ser, acaso ellos ¿Serán novios?)

A Davis le empezaron a salir lágrimas cuando los vio y se alejo rápido de allí para después secarse las lágrimas.

Davis: ¡No! no debó estar triste, debó de estar feliz por Kari, que al fin tiene a ese alguien especial.

Davis se repitió eso muchas veces, aunque en el fondo se sentía destrozado, Davis siguió caminando hasta llegar a la cabaña, subió a su habitación y vio a Veemon y a Patamon muy preocupados.

Davis: ¿Qué les sucede a ustedes 2? (les decía mientras se recostaba en su cama)  
>VeemonPatamon: Nada Davis.

Veemon se percató de que Davis estaba deprimido y le pregunto.

Veemon: Davis ¿Qué tienes?, pareciera que estas muy deprimido.  
>Patamon: Si, se puede decir que te ves triste.<br>Davis: Bueno es que cuando regresaba de hablar con los chicos vi a Tk y a Kari besándose.  
>Patamon: (Pensando: Ya se entero u.u)<br>Veemon: Ah que lastima Davis.  
>Patamon: Cierto Davis, pero recuerda que siempre hay un roto para un descosido.<br>Davis: ... (Mirando a Patamon)  
>Patamon: Davis ¿Por qué me miras así?<br>Davis: Patamon tu sabias sobre la relación de Tk y Kari ¿Verdad?  
>Patamon: E-este de (Pensando: ¿Qué hago?, le digo que si o que no)<p>

Davis cargo a Patamon, lo sacudió y le preguntó.

Davis: ¿Tú lo sabías? (Le dice mientras lo sigue sacudiendo)  
>Patamon: S-sí lo sabía, pero ya bájame por favor.<br>Veemon: Davis Bájalo no seas cruel con él (Le dice tratando de calmar a su compañero)

Davis mira a Veemon y suelta a Patamon para después agarrar a Veemon y hacerle lo mismo que a Patamon.

Davis: ¿Tú lo sabías? (Le dice mientras que lo sacudía igual que a Patamon)  
>Veemon: N-no, pero ahora sí.<br>Patamon: Davis, Veemon no sabía nada de lo de Tk y Kari, bájalo por favor.

Davis le preguntó a Patamon.

Davis: ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes Patamon?  
>Patamon: Es que Tk me pidió que no te dijera (Le dice muy asustado)<br>Davis: ¿Por qué?, porque te pidió eso.  
>Patamon: Me dijo que era para que no te lastimara y que él te lo diría tarde o temprano.<br>Davis: (Pensando: El me lo diría)  
>Veemon: Davis me puedes bajar por favor.<br>Davis: Lo siento Veemon.  
>Veemon: No te culpo Davis.<br>Davis: Después de la fogata hablare con ellos (Dice muy decidido)  
>Veemon: Al fin te calmaste Davis.<br>Davis: Si, lo siento mucho por le dé hace rato Veemon, lo mismo para ti Patamon.  
>VeemonPatamon: No te preocupes.  
>Davis: Cambiando de tema chicos, ¿Vieron como quedo Gatomon?<br>Veemon/Patamon: Glupp, ¿Qué le pasó a Gatomon?(Como si no lo supieran XD)

Davis: Alguien le jugó una broma y quedo cubierta de miel y de plumas (Les dice mientras se empezaba a asomar una sonrisa burlona en su rostro)

Davis empezó a reírse recordando cómo se veía Gatomon, mientras que Veemon y Patamon taclearon a Davis.

Davis: Auch! ¿Qué les pasa?  
>Veemon: No te rías de Gatomon (Le dice muy molesto)<br>Patamon: Si no te rías de ella (Le dice también muy molesto)  
>Davis: Calmados chicos, solo fue una broma, aunque la verdad ciento lastima por quien se la hizo (Pensando: La verdad me busque esa tacleada al decir eso de Gatomon enfrente de ellos)<p>

Patamon y Veemon se pusieron nerviosos ante el comentario de Davis.

Veemon/Patamon: ¡Glupp!  
>Davis: Si, yo no le haría una broma, a alguien tan fuerte como ella.<p>

Patamon y Veemon guardaron silencio mientras que Davis seguía hablando.

Davis: Que pasa chicos ¿Por qué tan callados?  
>Veemon: Davis ¿Nos puedes guardar un secreto?<br>Davis: Ahh, claro que si, pueden confiar en mí.  
>Veemon: N-nosotros le hicimos la broma a Gatomon.<br>Patamon: Pero fue un accidente, no era para ella la broma.  
>Davis: A no, entonces ¿Para quién era?<br>Veemon: En un principio era para Armadillomon.  
>Patamon: Pero no pensamos que la carnada que usamos atraería a Gatomon.<br>Davis: ¿Qué usaron de carnada?  
>Veemon: Un rollo de sushi, a Armadillomon le encanta.<br>Davis: Jajaja, y dicen que no pensaron que eso atraería a Gatomon.  
>Patamon: Si, así es.<br>Davis: Gatomon es una Digimon tipo gato, así que por lógica le gusta el pescado.  
>Veemon: Es cierto Patamon no pensamos en eso (Le susurra al oído a Patamon)<br>Patamon: Oye Davis ¿No sabes que podríamos hacer para solucionar este problema?  
>Davis: La verdad yo creo que deben de decirle a ella lo que pasó y esperar lo mejor.<br>Veemon/Patamon: ¡De-decirle!  
>Davis: Si chicos Para que no les puedan surgir más problemas del que ya tienen.<p>

Patamon y Veemon pensaban en lo que Davis dijo.

Davis: Iré a la fogata chicos, ¿No vienen?  
>Veemon: No por ahora creo que no saldremos de tu habitación Davis.<br>Patamon: Si, saldremos cuando estemos listos para decirle a Gatomon.  
>Davis: Bueno chicos nos vemos.<br>Veemon: Suerte Davis.  
>Davis: Los que la necesitan son ustedes 2, no yo.<p>

Veemon agacho la cabeza, porque sabía que Davis tenía razón en eso, mientras que Davis iba muy decidido a hablar con Tk y Kari, en el momento en que Davis llego a la fogata vio a todos sus amigos menos a Tk que lo había ido a buscar.

Davis: Hola Kari.  
>Kari: Hola Davis, Tk te estaba buscando, me dijo que quería hablar contigo.<br>Davis: Kari ¿Puedo hablar contigo en privado?  
>Kari: (Pensando: No quería tener que decirle yo, sobre mi relación con Tk) Está bien Davis.<br>Davis: Ven caminemos un poco.  
>Kari: Está bien.<p>

Después de haber caminado un rato Kari le dice a Davis.

Kari: Davis ¿Qué es lo que me querías decir?  
>Davis: Yo bueno, primero quería serte sincero con mis sentimientos Kari, la verdad es que tú me gustas mucho yinterrumpido por Kari.  
>Kari: Davis, ya no te lo puedo ocultar más, Tk y yo somos novios.<br>Davis: Eso ya lo sabía (Le dice con una mirada triste)  
>Kari: Enserio, ¿Cómo te enteraste de eso?<br>Davis: Cuando regresaba de decirles a los chicos sobre la fogata te vi besando a Tk.  
>Kari: (Pensando: Nos vio)...<br>Davis: Kari lo mas importante para mí eres tú y yo quiero que tú seas feliz, no importa si es con otro hombre, si tú eres feliz yo lo soy también.  
>Kari: (Pensando: Nunca lo hubiera imaginado, Davis has madurado mucho)<p>

Kari se acerca para abrazar a Davis y le da un beso en la mejilla mientras le dice al oído.

Kari: Gracias por comprender Davis.  
>Davis: (Sonrojado) ¿Qué te parece si regresamos a la fogata con los chicos?<p>

Kari: Está bien Davis.

Cuando regresan Davis ve a Tk sentado junto a Matt, mientras que Tk al ver a Davis se levanta y se acerca a él.

Tk: Davis tengo algo que decirte.

Kari se acerca a Tk y lo abraza mientras le cuenta lo que paso.

Kari: Ya se lo dije yo amor.  
>Davis: Si Tk ya lo sé todo.<br>Tk: Y ¿Cómo estas con ello Davis?  
>Davis: Lo único importante para mi es la felicidad de Kari.<p>

En eso Gatomon va llegando.

Gatomon: (Pensando: No están aquí donde estarán) Disculpen alguien ha visto a Patamon o Veemon?  
>Tai: No lo siento, no se han aparecido por aquí.<br>Sora: Lo sentimos Gatomon.

Gatomon ve que en una esquina están Davis, Tk y Kari.

Gatomon: Tk ¿Has visto a Patamon?  
>Tk: No lo siento Gatomon no lo eh visto desde que regresamos del lago.<br>Gatomon: Y tu Davis ¿Has visto a Veemon?  
>Davis: (Pensando: Espero que estén listos Veemon y Patamon porque se les acabó el tiempo) Si Gatomon están en mi habitación.<br>Gatomon: Gracias Davis.  
>Davis: De nada, por cierto para que los quieres ver.<br>Gatomon: (Sonrojada) No por nada es que quería hablar con ellos solamente

Gatomon se despidió de Davis, Tk y Kari, para después entrar a la cabaña y dirigirse a la habitación de Davis, en cuanto llego no perdió tiempo y toco la puerta.

Veemon: ¿Quién es?  
>Gatomon: Soy yo Gatomon, déjenme pasar tengo algo que contarles.<br>Patamon: Que hacemos ahora Veemon (Le dice en voz baja)  
>Veemon: No nos queda de otra tendremos que decirle (Le responde en voz baja)<br>Patamon: Aun no estoy listo para decirle la verdad Veemon (Le dice aun en voz baja)  
>Veemon: Bueno yo lo hare primero y después tu, nada mas no te vayas a echar para atrás porque si no, no te lo perdono (Le responde casi susurrando)<br>Patamon: No te preocupes amigo, siempre que tu lo hagas primero yo no me echare para atrás (Le dice aun en voz baja)

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno a qui termina este capítulo, espero que les haya gustado y como siempre les dejo estas interrogantes, ¿Veemon sera capaz de decirle la verdad a Gatomon? ¿Patamon cumplira con su parte del trato? ¿Qué les querra decir Gatomon a Patamon y Veemon?, bueno esto y mucho mas para el siguiente capítulo ^^<strong>


	5. Perdónanos por favor

**(FF) Una nueva Aventura Capitulo 5**

Capítulo 5 "Perdónanos por favor"

Veemon y Patamon se dirigían a abrir la puerta.

Gatomon: ¿Qué paso chicos, por que se tardaron tanto?  
>Veemon: No paso nada Gatomon.<br>Patamon: Si ¿Qué es lo que nos querías contar?  
>Gatomon: Es algo que me pasó cuando fui por las toallas de las chicas.<br>Veemon/Patamon: ¡Glupp!  
>Veemon: A sí ¿Qué fue lo que te paso? (Le dice tartamudeando)<br>Gatomon: ¿Estás bien Veemon?, te veo algo preocupado.  
>Veemon: S-si estoy bien (Le dice tratando de no tartamudear)<br>Patamon: Bueno Gatomon ya dinos lo que nos querías contar (Le dice tratando de no ser obvio como Veemon)

Gatomon les cuenta lo de la broma del sushi que le hicieron y les pregunta.

Gatomon: Chicos quisiera que me ayuden a buscar al que me jugó esta broma y a darle una lección cuando lo encontremos.  
>VeemonPatamon: ...  
>Gatomon: ¿Chicos están bien?<br>Veemon: Si Gatomon, pero antes de ayudarte a buscar al que te hizo la broma (Sonrojado) ¿Podemos salir a caminar?  
>Gatomon: (Sonrojada) ¿Caminar?, me gustaría, pero ¿Para qué quieres ir a caminar conmigo?<br>Veemon: Es que quiero hablar contigo en privado.

Al oír eso Gatomon se sonrojo más.

Patamon: (Susurrando) ¿En qué estas pensando Veemon?  
>Veemon: Es que si me golpea o algo peor no quiero que me veas sufrir . (Le dice susurrando)<br>Patamon: Ahh, ok (Pensando: Espero que no te quieras pasar de listo con Gatomon, Veemon)  
>Veemon: Después de que regrese te tocara a ti Patamon a sí que prepárate.<br>Gatomon: Veemon ¿Nos vamos?  
>Veemon: Ya voy Gatomon.<br>Patamon: Suerte Veemon (Le susurra en el oído)  
>Veemon: (Pensando: Tal vez no tenga más por delante, será mejor que disfrute lo que pueda de esta caminata con Gatomon)<p>

Después de haber caminado por un rato Veemon ve un prado cerca del lago.

Veemon: Gatomon...  
>Gatomon: ¿Qué pasó Veemon?<br>Veemon: Acabo de ver un prado cerca del lago y quería saber si quieres ir.  
>Gatomon: (Sonrojada) Me encantaría Veemon<p>

Cuando llegaron al prado, Veemon noto la luz de las estrellas y a Gatomon bajo aquella luz

Veemon: Gatomon, ya había pasado un tiempo desde que no veía las estrellas como hoy.  
>Gatomon: Tienes razón Veemon, en Odaiba hay demasiadas luces para poder ver las estrellas.<p>

Veemon no podía dejar de ver a Gatomon bajo aquella luz de estrellas, Gatomon se da cuenta de que Veemon lo está mirando.

Gatomon: ¿Veemon sucede algo?  
>Veemon: No para nada Gatomon...<br>Gatomon: (Preocupada) Veemon ¿Dime que tienes?  
>Veemon: (Sonrojado) E-es que tú te ves muy bonita bajo la luz de las estrellas.<br>Gatomon: (Sonrojada) G-gracias Veemon  
>Veemon: Siéntate Gatomon tengo que decirte algo.<br>Gatomon: (Sonrojada) S-si Veemon

Mientras tanto los chicos ya habían apagado la fogata y se dirigían a sus habitaciones.

Tk: Kari, puedo acompañarte un rato en tu habitación.  
>Kari: S-si eso me gustaría mucho.<p>

Cuando los niños elegidos entran a la cabaña Tk se percata de que Patamon está en la sala muy pensativo.

Tk: Oye Patamon ¿Qué tienes?  
>Patamon: ¿Qué?, y-yo nada Tk<br>Tk: Patamon ¿No quieres ir a recostarte un rato en mi habitación?  
>Patamon: No gracias Tk, estoy esperando a Veemon y Gatomon.<br>Tk: ¡Qué!, ¿Acaso ellos están saliendo?  
>Patamon: Yo no dije eso Tk, Veemon solo le está diciendo algo y me pidió que lo esperara, pero más que esperarlo a él esperó a Gatomon.<br>Tk: Ahh, ok (Pensando: ¿Qué se traen estos 2 entre manos?)  
>Patamon: Oye Tk, iras con Kari?<br>Tk: Si, ahora Davis ya lo sabe y Kari y yo ya no tenemos que ocultar nuestra relación.  
>Patamon: Me alegro n.n<br>Tk: Si Davis lo tomo de una forma muy madura.  
>Patamon: (Pensando: Eso dices tú, a ti no te cargo y zarandeo)<br>Kari: Apúrate amor.  
>Tk: Ya voy Kari, nos vemos Patamon.<p>

Poco después de que Patamon hablo con Tk, Davis entro a la cabaña.

Patamon: Hola Davis ¿Cómo estás?  
>Davis: No estoy seguro (Le dice sin ganas), y tú y Veemon ¿Pudieron arreglar las cosas con Gatomon?<br>Patamon: En eso estamos.  
>Davis: Por cierto ¿Dónde está Veemon?<br>Patamon: El está hablando con Gatomon.  
>Davis: Si es que regresa dile que lo espero en mi habitación (Le dice mientras se ríe)<br>Patamon: Eso no me da muchos ánimos a mí Davis.  
>Davis: Lo siento Patamon, bueno iré a mi habitación.<br>Patamon: No te preocupes Davis yo le digo.

Regresando con Veemon y Gatomon.

Veemon: Gatomon, ¿Si yo cometiera un error tú me perdonarías?  
>Gatomon: No lo sé, supongo que depende de que hayas hecho.<br>Veemon: Glupp (Pensando: Es ahora o nunca)

Veemon se levanta y se acerca a Gatomon mientras se arrodilla y baja la cabeza.

Veemon: Perdóname Gatomon, no fue mi intención (Le dice con los ojos entre lagrimas)  
>Gatomon: ¿Qué estás haciendo Veemon? (Le pregunta muy sorprendida)<br>Veemon: Gatomon por favor perdóname no fue mi intención que te pasara a ti.  
>Gatomon: ¿De qué estás hablando Veemon?<br>Veemon: Yo fui el culpable Gatomon (Le dice mientras la mira a los ojos)  
>Gatomon: Pero ¿De qué estás hablando Veemon?<br>Veemon: Por mi culpa tu quedaste bañada en miel y plumas, y también por mi culpa se arruinaron tus moños lo siento Gatomon (Le dice mientras agacha la cabeza)  
>Gatomon: ¡Tú fuiste! (Le dice muy molesta)<br>Veemon: Si pero no era mi intención que te pasará a ti.

Gatomon se levanto y le da un golpe a Veemon que arroja a Veemon hacia el suelo, Veemon se voltea tallándose la mejilla, en eso Gatomon le dice.

Gatomon: Levántate Veemon.

Veemon se pone de pie mientras que Gatomon se le acerca y le obediente el Veemon xD

Gatomon: Veemon, gracias por ser honesto conmigo (Le dice mientras que lo abraza)  
>Veemon: G-gatomon eso significa ¿Qué me perdonas?<br>Gatomon: Con una condición  
>Veemon: ¿Cuál?, Gatomon.<br>Gatomon: Te diré después de que hable con Patamon.  
>Veemon: ¿Con Patamon?<br>Gatomon: Si, ¿El también tuvo que ver en esto verdad?  
>Veemon: ¿Cómo lo supiste Gatomon?<br>Gatomon: Simple, tu no ibas a poder colocar toda la trampa tu solo y como Patamon está pasando mucho tiempo contigo solo lo supuse.  
>Veemon: Gatomon... (Pensando: Aparte de ser muy fuerte eres muy inteligente Gatomon)<br>Gatomon: ¿Qué paso? Veemon  
>Veemon: Sin resentimientos (Pensando: Por favor acepta)<p>

Veemon le extiende la mano a Gatomon, pero esta solo se acerca a Veemon para decirle.

Gatomon: Se que no fue fácil haberme confesado eso (Le da un beso en la mejilla que golpeo)  
>Veemon: Auch!<br>Gatomon: Hay lo siento Veemon, ¿Te duele mucho la mejilla?  
>Veemon: (Sonrojado) Solo un poco jejeje (le dice mientras se talla la mejilla)<br>Gatomon: Lo mejor será regresar antes de que se haga más tarde Veemon.  
>Veemon: Tienes razón Gatomon.<p>

Los 2 Digimon regresaron a la cabaña y tocaron la puerta,

Patamon: ¿Quién es?  
>VeemonGatomon: Somos nosotros.  
>Gatomon: Ábrenos Patamon.<p>

Patamon les abre la puerta y en cuanto entran Patamon le pregunta a Veemon.

Patamon: Veemon ¿Le dijiste?  
>Veemon: Si (Le dice mientras se talla la mejilla)<br>Patamon: y ¿Cómo te fue?  
>Veemon: Sinceramente me fue mejor de lo que yo esperaba.<br>Patamon: Enserió (Pensando: ¿Qué habrás hecho Veemon?)  
>Veemon: Bueno estoy muy cansado Patamon me iré a acostar, suerte.<br>Patamon: Ok, descansa Veemon.

Gatomon se acera y le dice a Veemon.

Gatomon: Que descanses Veemon (Le dice dándole otro beso en la mejilla) ¿Ya no te duele verdad?  
>Veemon: (Sonrojado) No, ya no me duele, gracias Gatomon.<br>Patamon: (Pensando: Maldito Veemon), Gatomon ¿Podemos hablar?  
>Gatomon: (Sonriendo) De que quieres hablar Patamon.<br>Patamon: Es algo que quiero decirte  
>Gatomon: Y se puede saber ¿Qué es?<br>Patamon: ¿Te molestaría si hablamos en el techo?  
>Gatomon: ¿En el techo?, está bien subamos al techo.<p>

Ya en el techo Gatomon le pregunta a Patamon.

Gatomon: Patamon ¿Por qué querías que subamos al techo?  
>Patamon: Shh, mira atrás de ese árbol.<p>

Gatomon: Woaw, no había visto una luna tan hermosa antes.  
>Patamon: No están hermosa como tú (Le dice en voz baja)<br>Gatomon: ¿Qué dijiste Patamon?  
>Patamon: Y-yo nada (Pensando: Rayos hable sin pensar)<br>Gatomon: Juraría que dijiste algo.  
>Patamon: Ga-gatomon, yo quería decirte que lo sieninterrumpido.  
>Gatomon: No te preocupes eso ya lo sé.<br>Patamon: Lo sabes.  
>Gatomon: Si<br>Patamon: ¿Veemon te lo dijo?  
>Gatomon: No él me dijo otra cosa yo solo adivine que tu también estabas involucrado.<br>Patamon: Jejeje, ¿No estás molesta?  
>Gatomon: Al principio si lo estaba, pero me di cuenta de cuánto valor necesito Veemon para decírmelo de frente, y veo que tu también reuniste ese valor para decírmelo.<br>Patamon: (Sonrojado) Entonces ¿Me perdonas Gatomon?  
>Gatomon: Con una condición.<br>Patamon: ¿Cuál?  
>Gatomon: Te la diré en la cabaña, pero primero ve por Veemon.<br>Patamon: Está bien.

Mientras tanto en Odaiba.

?: Davis pagaras caro por haberme dejado aquí cuando te dije que me esperaras.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, este es uno de los capitulos mas cortos que eh escrito, pero ni modos jeje, como siempre les agradesco mucho por leer mi fic y les dejo las interrogantes, ¿Qué sucedera entre Tk y Kari? ¿Qué tiene pensado Gatomon? ¿Quién es la persona a la que Davis dejo en Odaiba?<strong>


	6. ¿Qué haces aquí?

**Bueno hasta ahora en esta página no había puesto un comentario al principio de mi fic, pero esta vez lo hare porque quería aclarar unos puntos, en una parte del fic puse un *, esto significa que al final pondré un comentario acerca de eso, y bueno eso es todo jeje, les dejo el capítulo 6 de mi fic ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>(FF) Una nueva Aventura Capitulo 6<strong>

Capitulo 6 "¿Qué haces aquí?"

En la habitación de Davis se puede ver un Digimon azul y a un humano moreno de cabello alborotado color rojo hablando.

Davis: Oye Veemon y ¿Cómo te fue con Gatomon?

Veemon se toca la mejilla y le dice.

Veemon: Me fue mejor de lo que esperaba Davis.  
>Davis: Aaaa, ya veo, cuéntamelo con detallas (Le dice muy curioso)<br>Veemon: (Sonrojado) E-está bien Davis.

Veemon le cuenta a Davis lo que pasó con mucho detalle.

Veemon: Y entonces ella me golpeo en la mejilla.  
>Davis: Enserió (Pensando: Sabía que no te ibas a ir limpio Veemon)<br>Veemon: Si enserio Davis, pero lo mejor fue lo que paso después.  
>Davis: ¿Qué paso después?<p>

Veemon le sigue contando a Davis.

Davis: Oye Veemon...  
>Veemon: ¿Qué pasa Davis?<br>Davis: Y te dolió ese golpe que te dio Gatomon.  
>Veemon: La verdad si me dolió (Pensando: Pero me dejo de doler cuando me beso la mejilla n.n)<br>Davis: Ya ves Veemon, no vuelvas a gastarle una broma a Gatomon (Le dice mientras se empieza a reír)  
>Veemon: ¿Quieres que te muestre como fue el golpe Davis? (Le dice algo molesto por el anterior comentario de su compañero)<br>Davis: Glupp, no, no gracias Veemon (Pensando: Solo fue una broma no es para que te pongas así Veemon -.-)  
>Veemon: Cambiando de tema, Davis ¿Cómo estuvo la fogata?<br>Davis: Fue muy divertido.  
>Veemon: Bueno creo que ahora te toca a ti contarme como estuvo la fogata.<br>Davis: Si, es cierto, bueno Veemon.

Davis le cuenta a Veemon.

\\FlashBack\\

Sora: Y bien ¿quién trae los malvaviscos?  
>Joe: Yo traje, están en la camioneta.<br>Tai: Yo voy por ellos.  
>Joe: Gracias Tai.<p>

Tai se va, pero no tarda mucho y regresa con los malvaviscos.

Tai: Sora traje los malvaviscos.  
>Sora: Que bien n.n<p>

Sora toma un malvavisco y lo mete a la fogata, pero Matt la detiene.

Matt: Sora, si haces eso el malvavisco se quemara, déjame ayudarte.  
>Sora: (Sonrojada) Gracias Matt.<p>

Matt le ayuda a Sora a azar su malvavisco tomando las manos de Sora para sostener el malvavisco.

Sora: Vaya, Matt no sabía que azar malvaviscos tuviera una forma especial de hacerse.  
>Matt: (Sonrojado) Todos los días se aprende algo nuevo.<br>Tai: (Pensando: Maldito Matt, por que no sueltas las manos Sora)

De pronto a Tai se le ocurre como hacer que Matt se separe de Sora.

Tai: Oye Matt ¿Por qué no vas por tu guitarra* y tocas algo?  
>Sora: Que buena idea Tai.<br>Matt: Esta bien, pero la dejé en la cabaña.  
>Tai: No te preocupes te esperamos.<br>Tk: Genial, mi hermano va a tocar.  
>Kari: ¿Qué crees que toque tu hermano?<br>Tk: No sé pero seguro será increíble, no lo crees Davis.  
>Davis: ... (Pensando: Es lo mejor para ella u.u)<br>Tk: Davis, despierta.  
>Davis: Ahh, ¿Qué?, ¿Qué pasó?<br>Tk: Te hice una pregunta.  
>Davis: Aaaa, y ¿Cuál era la pregunta?<br>Kari: Jejeje, tú nunca cambias Davis.  
>Tk: Muy cierto Kari.<p>

Mientras Tk y Kari reían, Matt llegó con su guitarra.

Matt: Ya llegué chicos.  
>Sora: Genial y ¿Qué canción vas a tocar?<br>Matt: Mmm, ya sé, la de Butter-Fly de Wada Kōuji.  
>Sora: ¿Enserió te sabes esa canción?<br>Matt: Si fue una de las primeras que aprendí a tocar (le responde mientras desenfunda su guitarra)  
>Mimi: Y bueno que esperas Matt, tócala.<br>Matt: Permite Mimi tengo que afinar bien la guitarra.

Mientras que Matt afinaba su guitarra, para empezar a tocar Mimi le dice a Sora.

Mimi: Sora, ¿Qué te parece si hacemos los coros?  
>Sora: Me encantaría.<br>Matt: Ya estoy listo.

Dicho eso Matt empezó a tocar y tan pronto acabo el intro empezó a cantar.

Matt: Gokigen na chou ni natte kirameku kaze ni notte  
>Ima sugu kimi ni ai ni yukou<br>Yokei na koto nante wasureta hou ga mashi sa  
>Kore ijou shareteru jikan wa nai<br>Mimi: Sora ¿Estas lista?  
>Sora: Si Mimi.<br>Matt: Nani ga wow wow wow wow wow  
>SoraMimi: Wow wow wow wow wow  
>Matt: kono sora ni todoku no darou<br>Dakedo wow wow wow wow wow  
>SoraMimi: Wow wow wow wow  
>Matt: Mugendai na yume no ato no nanimo nai yo no naka ja<br>Sou sa itoshii omoi mo makesou ni naru kedo  
>Stay shigachi na imeeji darake no tayorinai tsubasa demo<br>Kitto toberu sa  
>SoraMimi/Matt: On my love

Cuando termino la canción los demás dijeron-

Tai: No sabía que tu también cantabas tan bien Sora.  
>Sora: (Sonrojada) G-gracias Tai.<br>Joe: Mimi, no te había oído cantar desde la vez que vimos a ShogunGekomon, Sigues sin fallar ni una sola nota Mimi.  
>Mimi: (Sonrojada) Gracias Joe.<br>Davis: Oye Matt, ¿Te sabes la de Target de Akai Shougeki?  
>Matt: Por su puesto.<br>Mimi: Hay esa me encanta.  
>Sora: Igual a mí.<br>Tai: (Pensando: Maldición creo que no fue buena idea haberle dicho a Matt que vaya por su guitarra .)  
>Joe: (Pensando: Debo hacer algo, o puedo perder a Mimi ante Matt), Mi-mimi...<br>Mimi: ¿Qué pasa Joe?  
>Joe: ¿T-te gustaría ir a caminar por el lago?<br>Mimi: (Pensando: Al fin te decidiste a hacer algo para que nuestra relación funcione Joe) Me encantaría ir a caminar Joe.  
>Sora: (Pensado: Así que el superior Joe al fin decidió hacer algo con Mimi)<p>

Mimi y Joe se iban tomados de la mano, alejándose poco a poco de la fogata, mientras tanto Matt cantando Target.

Matt: Furusupiido de mawari hajimeta sutorii  
>akaku daichi someageru<br>chikyuugi ni wa garandou ni natta paradaisu  
>bokura no te de sukuidasou<br>hateshinaku tsuzuku sakamichi o  
>ima omoikiri kakenukete far away...<p>

Terminando de cantar Matt dice.

Matt: Chicos, voy a descansar un poco.  
>Tai: Que suertudo es Joe, no lo crees Matt.<br>Matt: Si, la verdad que si lo es.  
>Sora: (Pensando: En vez de que uno de ustedes 2 me invite a caminar se quedan platicando ¬¬)<p>

Media hora después llega Joe con Mimi tomados de la mano.

Tai: Hola Joe como te fue.

Joe abraza a Mimi y le dice mientras besa a Mimi.

Joe: Muy bien ^^  
>Izzy: No creen que es algo tarde chicos, ya deberíamos regresar a la cabaña.<br>Matt: Tienes razón Izzy, ya es algo tarde.  
>Tai: Bueno regresemos a la cabaña.<p>

De regreso a la cabaña Tk habla con Kari.

Tk: Kari...  
>Kari: ¿Qué paso Tk?<br>Tk: ¿Puedo acompañarte en tu habitación?

\\Fin del FlashBack\\

Veemon: Ya veo (Pensando: Joe fue a caminar al lago con Mimi, espero que no nos haya visto a Gatomon y a mí)  
>Davis: Qué pasa Veemon?<br>Veemon: No nada

Mientras tanto Patamon se dirige a la habitación de Davis, para decirle a Veemon que Gatomon los espera en la sala.

Patamon: ¡Veemon! soy yo Patamon, abre la puerta rápido.  
>Veemon: Ya voy Patamon.<p>

Cuando Veemon abre la puerta Patamon le dice.

Patamon: Rápido Veemon, Gatomon nos espera en la sala.  
>Veemon: ¿Gatomon?<br>Patamon: Si, es para decirme la condición.  
>Veemon: ¿La condición?<br>Patamon: Es que Gatomon me dijo que me perdonaría con una condición, pero no me la diría si tu no vienes conmigo a la sala.  
>Veemon: (Pensando: Entonces para eso quería hablar con Patamon) Si, a mi me dijo algo parecido.<br>Patamon: Pues qué esperas, vamos a verla.  
>Veemon: Si vamos, Davis voy a la sala a ver a Gatomon regreso en un rato.<br>Davis: Ok, suerte Veemon.

Veemon y Patamon salen a toda prisa de la habitación de Davis y llegan a la sala, Gatomon ya estaba en la sala esperándolos y les dice.

Gatomon: Hola chicos.  
>Veemon: Hola Gatomon.<br>Patamon: Gatomon ¿Cuál es la condición?  
>Veemon: Si Gatomon dinos.<p>

Gatomon se acerca a Patamon y Veemon y le da un moño a cada uno.

Veemon: No entiendo Gatomon ¿Para qué nos das tus moños?  
>Patamon: Creo que yo si entiendo...<br>Gatomon: Como es culpa de ustedes que mis moños quedaran cubiertos de miel y plumas, ustedes los limpian, ¡Entendido! (Les dice en un tono serio)  
>VeemonPatamon: Glupp, si Gatomon.

Gatomon le da un beso en la mejilla a cada uno y se despide.

Gatomon: Adiós chicos, espero que mis moños estén listos para mañana ^^  
>Veemon: (Sonrojado) Así será Gatomon.<br>Patamon: (Sonrojado) Si, no te preocupes.  
>Gatomon: Hasta mañana chicos.<br>Veemon/Patamon: Hasta mañana Gatomon.

Veemon le dice a Patamon.

Veemon: Oye Patamon ¿Dónde limpiaremos los moños?  
>Patamon: No sé, vamos al sótano, a lo mejor allí hay una lavadora o algo por el estilo.<p>

Patamon y Veemon se fueron al sótano para tratar de limpiar los moños de Gatomon.

Veemon: Ya acabe Patamon.  
>Patamon: Yo igual Veemon.<br>Veemon: Será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir Patamon.  
>Patamon: Si Veemon, vamos a descansar.<p>

En la mañana del día siguiente.

Veemon: (Bostezando) Ya amaneció, iré a buscar a Patamon para darle sus moños a Gatomon.

Veemon sale de la habitación de Davis sin hacer ruido para no despertarlo y se dirige a la habitación de Tk

Veemon: (Tocando la puerta) Patamon despierta vamos a darle sus moños a Gatomon.  
>Patamon: (Saliendo de la puerta) Veemon haces mucho ruido.<br>Veemon: Apúrate Patamon, Vamos a darle sus moños a Gatomon.  
>Patamon: (Bostezando) Bueno vamos.<br>Veemon: Por cierto ¿Y Tk?  
>Patamon: No sé, no llego a la habitación anoche.<br>Veemon: Bueno, no importa vamos con Gatomon.

Los 2 Digimon van a la habitación de Kari y tocan la puerta pero nadie contesta.

Veemon: Sera que ya se levanto Gatomon.  
>Patamon: Si es lo más probable.<br>Veemon: Vamos a la sala a lo mejor está allí.  
>Patamon: Eso espero...<p>

Cuando los 2 Digimon bajan a la sala, pueden ver a Kari y a Gatomon en la cocina preparando el desayuno.

Veemon/Patamon: Buenos días Gatomon.  
>Gatomon: Buenos días chicos.<br>Kari: ¿Quieren desayunar?  
>Veemon: Si, gracias Kari.<br>Patamon: Veemon ¿Se te olvida algo?  
>Veemon: Cierto Patamon.<br>Patamon/Veemon: Gatomon…  
>Gatomon: ¿Qué pasa chicos?<br>Veemon: Ya arreglamos tus moños Gatomon.  
>Patamon: Si, mira aquí están.<br>Gatomon: Gracias chicos.

Gatomon se acerca y abrazar a los 2 Digimon.

Veemon/Patamon: ¿Eso significa que nos perdonas?  
>Gatomon: Si chicos los perdono (Les dice sin dejar de abrazarlos)<p>

Mientras, a lo lejos se oye un toc, toc, toc y Kari se acerca para abrir la puerta.

Kari: Tú eres la/interrumpida por la chica misteriosa.  
>?: Si, esta Davis aquí?<br>Kari: Si, el está aquí.

?: ¿Podrías llamarlo por favor?  
>Kari: Claro, pasa ponte cómoda.<p>

Kari sube al cuarto de Davis a decirle.

Kari: Davis alguien te busca abajo.  
>Davis: Ehh, ¿Quién es?<br>Kari: Será mejor que lo veas con tus propios ojos.  
>Davis: Si tú lo dices, enseguida bajo.<p>

Cuando Davis Baja solo puede decir.

Davis: ¡JUN! ¿Qué haces aquí?

* * *

><p><strong>* Bueno como pudieron notar el asterisco apareció en la parte en la que Tai le dice a Matt que vaya por su guitarra, debo aclarar que fue idea mía eso, porque Matt no toca la guitarra toca el bajo, pero con el bajo no hubiera podido hacer esto en este capítulo, bueno eso es todo.<strong>

**Y ahora les dejo un último comentario y las interrogantes, gracias por haber leído el capítulo 6 de mi fic, bueno espero que les haya gustado y estas son las interrogantes: ¿Por qué Jun fue a buscar a Davis a la cabaña?, ¿Qué sucederá ahora entre Gatomon, Patamon y Veemon? ¿Dónde se encontraba Tk? ¿Con quién paso la noche? (Esta última es muy obvia jeje) esto y mucho más para el siguiente capítulo.**


	7. Dios ¿Por qué a mí?

**(FF) Una nueva Aventura Capitulo 7**

Capitulo 7 "Dios ¿Por qué a mí?"

Jun: (Molesta) ¿Esa es forma de hablarle a tu hermana?, además porque no me esperaste.  
>Davis: Porque te dije que el viaje solo era para nosotros.<br>Jun: ¿Kari eso es cierto?  
>Kari: Pues, yo le dije a Davis del viaje, pero no me incomoda que hayas venido.<br>Davis: (Pensando: Nooo, Kari por favor)  
>Jun: Ya ves Davis.<br>Davis: Está bien, quédate donde quieras, pero no en mi habitación.  
>Jun: En ese casó me quedare en la habitación de Matt, por cierto ¿Dónde está el?, el vino ¿Cierto?<br>Davis: Haces muchas preguntas, y si, si vino, pero aun está durmiendo.  
>Jun: Iré a verlo, dime cual es su habitación.<p>

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Matt.

Matt: (Soñando) ¡No! nooo, ¿Por qué a mí?, ahh (Despertando) Uff, que sueño más loco tuve, soñé que Jun había venido a la cabaña por mí jeje.

Matt escucha que tocan la puerta de su habitación.

Matt: Ya voy, un segundo.

Cuando Matt abre la puerta de su habitación Jun se abalanza contra el dejándolo noqueado.

Jun: Matt, ¿Estás bien?

Matt no reacciono, así que Jun decidió dejarlo en su cama y bajar a la sala.

Kari: ¿Davis quieres desayunar?  
>Davis: Gracias Kari.<p>

Davis se comía el desayuno preparado por Kari y Gatomon.

Davis: Estuvo delicioso, no sabía que cocinaras tan bien Kari.  
>Kari: (Sonrojada) Es-este, bueno Gatomon me ayudo.<br>Davis: ¿Gatomon también cocina?  
>Kari: Si, ella me enseño n.n<p>

Volviendo con Gatomon, Veemon y Patamon.

Gatomon: Bueno chicos, vamos a desayunar.  
>VeemonPatamon: Si, vamos.

Gatomon, Veemon y Patamon se dirigen a la cocina para desayunar y ven a Davis desayunando al lado de Kari.

Gatomon: Vaya, vaya, parece que el desayuno tuvo buena venta.  
>Davis: (Sonrojado) Si, está delicioso Gatomon.<br>Gatomon: Me alegro n.n bueno chicos sírvanse lo que gusten, que hay mucho.  
>VeemonPatamon: Enserió, gracias Gatomon.

Patamon y Veemon, llenaron sus platos de todo lo que había preparado Gatomon, terminando de comer Patamon dice.

Patamon: Davis tiene razón, está delicioso.  
>Veemon: Cierto Patamon.<br>Gatomon: (Sonrojada) ¿Quieren más chicos?  
>PatamonVeemon: ¿Podemos?  
>Gatomon: Claro aún queda bastante.<br>Veemon: Entonces sí.  
>Davis: Yo también quiero un poco más.<br>Kari: Claro, toma lo que gustes n.n

Terminando de comer su segunda ración los chicos dicen.

Veemon: Ahh, que bien comí.  
>Patamon: Si, estuvo delicioso.<br>Davis: Estoy lleno.

Cuando los chicos terminaron de desayunar Jun estaba entrando a la cocina.

Jun: ¿Puedo desayunar con ustedes?  
>Davis: Pues nosotros acabamos de terminar de desayunar.<br>Kari: Claro, siéntate.  
>Jun: Gracias Kari.<br>Kari: Jun, cuéntame ¿Cómo nos encontraste?  
>Jun: Ahh eso, claro.<p>

Jun le cuenta a Kari.

\\FlashBack\\

Jun: Ya llegué.

Jun subió a su cuarto y noto que la habitación de Davis tiene la puerta abierta y pudo ver como Davis empacaba sus cosas.

Jun: Davis ¿Por qué estas empacando?  
>Davis: (Feliz) Bueno veras, es que Kari, nos invito a todos los chicos a ir a la cabaña de su papá que esta fuera de la ciudad.<br>Jun: (Pensando: Todos los chicos) Oye Davis...  
>Davis: ¿Qué quieres?<br>Jun: ¿Va ir Matt?  
>Davis: Supongo que sí.<br>Jun: Bueno está decidido.

Davis: ¿Qué cosa?

Jun: iré contigo.  
>Davis: ¡Que! ¿Por qué?<br>Jun: Necesitas quien te supervisé y yo me ofrezco.  
>Davis: Déjame pensarlo, ¡No!<br>Jun: Davis no seas malo déjame ir.  
>Davis: No el viaje es solo para nosotros.<br>Jun: Anda, prometo que no te molestaré.  
>Davis: (Pensando: Y ahora como me salgo de está) Bueno, es pasado mañana, nos quedamos de ver a las 10 de la mañana en la Primera Escuela Elemental de Odaiba.<br>Jun: Que bien iré a empacar.  
>Davis: (Pensando: Bien se la creyó)<p>

Esa noche en la casa Motomiya

Jun: Oye papá, decidí acompañar a Davis en sus vacaciones.  
>Sr. Motomiya: Y eso ¿Por qué?<br>Jun: Bueno, me entere de que va ir Matt.  
>Sr. Motomiya: Ya entiendo y ¿Tienes algún plan?<br>Jun: ¿Plan?  
>Sr. Motomiya: (Sonrisa siniestra) Si, para conquistarlo.<br>Jun: Es-este de no, no tengo ningún plan.  
>Sr. Motomiya: Bueno te recomiendo que compres Té.<br>Jun: ¿Té?  
>Sr. Motomiya: Si pero no cualquier Té uno especial.<br>Jun: Creo entender lo que me dices, pero ¿Cuál es el nombre o la marca del té?  
>Sr. Motomiya: El nombre es Té Ooloong*, no lo vayas a confundir con el Té de Ooloong, que es un simple té.Para los que quieran saber los efectos del Té favor de ver la ova 03 de Kissxsis XD<p>

Jun: ¿Donde lo puedo comprar?  
>Sr. Motomiya: En la tienda que está en frente del parque de Odaiba.<br>Jun: Y ¿Cómo sabes que el Té funciona?  
>Sr. Motomiya: Porque gracias a ese Té conocí a tu madre.<p>

El día siguiente Jun fue a comprar el Té.

Empleado: 6 botellas de 2 litros de Té Ooloong, ¿Eso es todo?  
>Jun: Si, eso es todo.<br>Empleado: Serían 1800 yenes.

Cuando Jun iba saliendo de la tienda choca con una chava que le parece familiar.

Jun: Lo siento.  
>?: No te preocupes.<br>Jun: Oye de casualidad no te conozco?  
>?: Mmm, ¿Tú eres la hermana de Davis?<br>Jun: Si, Ahh ya me acorde quien eres tú.  
>?: Y dime ¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa?<br>Jun: Ahh, es que voy con Davis a pasar las vacaciones en la cabaña de una de sus amigas.  
>?: Aaaa, que bien, por cierto ¿Cómo esta Davis? ¿Tiene novia?<br>Jun: Davis está bien y no sé si tenga novia, creo que no, por cierto ¿Cuándo regresaste a Odaiba?  
>?: Ayer regrese.<br>Jun: Que bien n.n  
>?: Oye Jun, ¿Crees que podría ir con ustedes?<br>Jun: Claro, Davis se pondrá feliz al verte.  
>?: (Sonrojada) ¿Segura?<br>Jun: Si, han pasado años desde que el no te ve, además su amiga Kari es muy comprensiva y no creo que se moleste si vas.

De la nada aparece un Digimon y le dice a la chica.

Digimon?: Ya ¿terminaste?  
>?: Si ya voy.<br>Jun: Tú también tienes un Digimon.  
>?: Si, ¿Tú tienes uno?<br>Jun: No, pero Davis si, se llama Veemon.  
>?: Davis tiene uno, oíste, parece que tendrás un nuevo amigo n.n<br>Digimon?: Que bien estoy ansiosa de conocer a Veemon ^^  
>Jun: Davis no me dijo la dirección de la cabaña, pero sé que es la única cabaña fuera de la ciudad, ten mi número llámame cuando vayas a llegar.<br>?: Ok, ten el mío si averiguas la dirección avísame porfa, para que se me haga más fácil ubicar la cabaña.

Jun se despide de la chica y de su Digimon y el resto del día se fue rápido y así llegó el día esperado.

Jun: (Pensando: Davis sigue durmiendo, mejor me adelanto)

Jun sale a toda prisa de la casa y se dirige a la Primera Escuela Elemental de Odaiba, pero después de varias horas no llegó nadie.

Jun: Davis eres un mentiroso, pero te aseguro que llegare a la cabaña .

Jun se dirige a un modulo de información y pregunta por la dirección de todas las cabañas dentro y fuera de Odaiba.

Jun: a ver, Davis dijo que la cabaña estaba fuera de Odaiba, veamos cuales hay.

Jun se pone a revisar la información que le dieron en el modulo de información y se da cuenta que solo hay una cabaña a las afueras de Odaiba.

Jun: Debe ser esta, es la única que hay afuera de la ciudad, mejor le llamo a…

Jun toma su teléfono y le llama a la chica de la tienda.

?: Hola ¿Quién habla?  
>Jun: Hola habla Jun.<br>?: Ahh, la hermana de Davis.  
>Jun: Si, solo te hablo para decirte que encontré la dirección de la cabaña.<br>?: Ok, pero no voy a poder llegar hoy, tengo que terminar de arreglar mis cosas, así que llegare a la cabaña hasta pasado mañana.  
>Jun: No importa, tú serás la gran sorpresa n.n<br>?: Jejeje.  
>Jun: Ya es algo tarde, me iré a acostar, avísame cuando vayas a llegar.<br>?: Ok, yo te aviso.

Jun sube a su cuarto y se acuesta en la cama diciendo.

Jun: Davis pagaras por haberme dejado aquí cuando te dije que me esperes .

\\Fin del FlashBack\\

Jun: Ya de ahí me levante lo más temprano que pude y me vine a la cabaña.  
>Kari: (Pensando: ¿Tanto te disgusta que tu hermana venga Davis?) Pero lo bueno es que ya estás aquí verdad.<br>Jun: Si, eso es lo bueno, por cierto ¿Qué te parece si hacemos un día de campo?  
>Kari: Suena bien pero hay que hacer más comida.<br>Jun: No te preocupes yo te ayudo.  
>Kari: Gracias.<br>Jun: Oye Kari puedes guardar esto en el frío.  
>Kari: Si, pero que es.<br>Jun: Son una botellas de Té Ooloong que traje, si quieres podemos llevar un par para el día de campo.  
>Kari: Está bien.<p>

Después de que Kari metiera al frío las botellas de Té, subió a decirle a Davis lo del día de campo.

Kari: Davis, ¿Qué te parece hacer un día de campo?  
>Davis: Un día de campo (Pensando: Pero acabo de desayunar x.x) suena bien.<br>Kari: Avísale a los demás, saldremos en una hora más o menos.  
>Davis: Ok, yo les digo.<p>

Davis busca a su compañero Digimon para decirle del día de campo.

Davis: Veemon ¿Qué te parece la idea de un día de campo?  
>Veemon: Mmm no sé, acabamos de desayunar.<br>Davis: Creo que Gatomon ayudara a hacer la comida.  
>Veemon: En ese caso no es mala idea.<br>Davis: Bien dile a los otros Digimon, yo iré a decirle a los demás.  
>Veemon: Si, yo les digo.<p>

Veemon va a decirle a Patamon, mientras que Davis va a decirle a Tai.

Veemon: Patamon, haremos un día de campo.  
>Patamon: Pero acabamos de desayunar.<br>Veemon: Entonces le diré a Gatomon que no quieres hacer un día de campo.  
>Patamon: Yo nunca dije que no quería hacer el día de campo.<br>Veemon: Bueno, vamos a decirles a los demás.  
>Patamon: Vamos.<p>

Davis llega a la habitación de Tai y toca la puerta gritando.

Davis: ¡Oye Tai despierta!  
>Tai: Ya desperté, ya desperté.<br>Davis: Kari me dijo que haremos un día de campo.  
>Tai: Un día de campo, suena bien.<br>Davis: Le puedes decir a Sora, yo iré a decirle a los demás.  
>Tai: Si, yo le digo.<p>

Davis: Le dice a todos menos a Tk que no lo encuentra por ninguna parte y a Matt que no responde en su habitación.

Davis: ¿Patamon, has visto a Tk?  
>Patamon: (Pensando: Que le digo, no le puedo decir que no llego a su habitación anoche, ya sé) A lo mejor está en el baño Davis.<br>Davis: Buena idea iré a ver.

Davis va al baño, da la casualidad que Tk si estaba en el baño.

Tk: Ahh (Bostezando) que noche la de anoche con Kari.

Davis toca la puerta del baño gritando.

Davis: Tk ¿Estás ahí?  
>Tk: Si, enseguida salgo.<p>

Tk sale del baño y Davis le dice.

Davis: Kari me dijo que haremos un día de campo.  
>Tk: Un día de campo, mmm si porque no.<br>Davis: Bien, ahora solo me falta Matt.  
>Tk: No le has dicho a Matt.<br>Davis: Es que toco la puerta de su habitación y grito, pero no contesta.  
>Tk: Debe estar dormido, vamos a verlo.<br>Davis: Bueno, vamos.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno espero que les haya gustado el capítulo 7, ahora les dejare las interrogantes de este capítulo y mas abajo les dejare el comentario "*" ¿Por qué el Sr. Motomiya le recomendo el Te Ooloong a su hija?, ¿Quien es la chica misteriosa?, ¿Cuál sera el Digimon de la chica misteriosa?, bueno eso es todo gracias por su atencion nos vemos ^^<strong>

*** Bueno como podran haberlo notado deje el "*" en la parte del Te Ooloong, solo quiero aclarar que es un Té de verdad y aparece en la serie de Kissxsis creo que en la Ova 2, si alguien quiere ver sus efectos en los debiles puede ver la Ova.**


	8. Día de Campo Parte 1 de 2

**(FF) Una nueva Aventura Capitulo 8 (Parte 1/2)**

Capítulo 8 (Parte 1/2) "Día de Campo"

Davis y Tk subieron a la habitación de Matt, mientras que Tai todavía estaba por tocar la puerta de la habitación de Sora.

Tai: (Pensando: Hola Sora, Davis me dijo que haríamos un día de campo y quería saber si quieres ir, si eso es trata de sonar calmado)

En eso Sora abre la puerta de su habitación y ve a Tai parado enfrente de ella.

Sora: Tai ¿Qué haces aquí parado?  
>Tai: Es-este bueno yo...<p>

Sora reacciono un poco confundida ante la respuesta de Tai, pero dejo que este siguiera hablando.

Tai: (Sonrojado) Bu-bueno, Davis me dijo que Kari le dijo que haríamos un día de campo (Le dice a una velocidad impresionante)  
>Sora: No te entiendo nada Tai, trata de decirlo un poco más lento y de no tartamudear tanto jeje.<p>

Tai da un pequeño suspiro, se tranquiliza un poco y le dice.

Tai: Haremos un día de campo.  
>Sora: Un día de campo.<br>Tai: (Sonrojado) Si y quería saber si quieres ir.  
>Sora: Claro, me encantaría ^^<p>

Cuando Tai termino de hablar con Sora, Davis y Tk ya estaban a fuera de la habitación de Matt dispuestos a entrar.

Tk: Hermano ¿Estás aquí? (Dice al momento de abrir la puerta y entrar junto con Davis)  
>Davis: Mira está en la cama.<br>Tk: Ven vamos a despertarlo.

Tk empezó a mover a Matt para tratar de despertarlo, pero Matt despierta gritando.

Matt: ¡Nooo! ¿Qué haces tú aquí?  
>Tk: Tranquilo hermano, soy yo Tk<br>Matt: Ahh, que alivio.  
>Davis: Por cierto Matt ¿De quién hablabas?<br>Matt: Aaaa, es que soñé que tu hermana vino por mi jeje.  
>Tk: Jejeje, eso es imposible Matt.<br>Matt: Tienes razón Tk es imposible que ella este aquí (Dice mientras pasaba su brazo por su frente para secarse el sudor)  
>Davis: Yo no estaría tan seguro de eso Matt (Dice mientras que en su tono de voz se podía notar algo de nerviosismo)<br>Matt: ¿A qué te refieres Davis?  
>Davis: Bueno veras.<p>

Davis le cuenta a Matt y a Tk que su hermana había llegado está mañana, en cuanto Davis le termina de contar a los chicos Matt le dice.

Matt: ¿QUÉ? ¿Cómo nos encontró?  
>Davis: Es que yo le dije que podía venir peinterrumpido por Matt.  
>Matt: Tú le dijiste que cosa (Le dice mientras sujetaba el cuello de la camisa de Davis y subía su brazo de forma amenazante)<br>Davis: Déjame terminar por favor (Le dice casi suplicando por su vida)  
>Tk: Si hermano, deja que Davis termine de hablar primero.<br>Matt: Está bien (Dice mientras suelta a Davis)  
>Davis: Bueno como te iba diciendo, yo le dije que podía venir, pero la engañe para que se fuera a la Primera Escuela Elemental de Odaiba, de allí no sé cómo fue que llego a la cabaña.<br>Tk: Ya ves Matt, no fue la intención de Davis que su hermana viniera.  
>Matt: Tienes razón Tk, pero ¿Qué hare con ella ahora?<br>Davis: Será mi hermana, pero ni yo sé cómo tratarla.  
>Matt: Eso no me da mucho ánimo Davis.<br>Tk: ¿Davis, ya se te olvido a lo que venimos?  
>Davis: Es cierto, Matt haremos un día de campo, pero pensándolo bien te conviene no ir.<br>Tk: No estoy de acuerdo, este viaje es para disfrutar las vacaciones.  
>Matt: Tk tiene razón, aunque tu hermana este aquí Davis, debo disfrutar de las vacaciones.<br>Davis: Entonces ¿Iras al día de campo?  
>Matt: Si iré, pero tratare de alejarme lo más que pueda de tu hermana Davis.<br>Davis: Lo entiendo ^^ (Pensando: Eso no te será posible, pobre Matt) bueno, en una hora baja para irnos.  
>Tk: Creo que yo iré a mi habitación, a esperar.<br>Davis: Ok, hare lo mismo (Pensando: Creo que jugare videojuegos con Veemon)  
>Tk: Estas bien Matt?<br>Matt: Si, solo tengo que relajarme un poco, tal vez esto no sea tan malo n.n (Pensando: Pero que digo, esto será horrible u.u)  
>Tk: Ok, nos vemos en una hora.<p>

Tk y Davis se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones a esperar la hora para el día de campo, mientras que Matt solo pensaba como librarse de Jun, cuando Tk llega a su habitación Patamon le dice.

Patamon: Hola Tk  
>Tk: Hola Patamon.<br>Patamon: Oye Tk, ¿Estuviste con Kari toda la noche?  
>Tk: (Sonrojado) Si.<br>Patamon: (Pensando: Debe ser por eso que Kari estaba tan feliz hace ratito) Cuéntame que hiciste (Le dice muy curioso)  
>Tk: ¿Enserió quieres saber?<br>Patamon: Si, debió haber pasado algo en toda la noche ¿no crees?  
>Tk: Pues no pasó gran cosa.<br>Patamon: De todos modos quiero saber.

Tk: Ok

Tk le cuenta a Patamon

\\FlashBack\\

Kari: Tk, apúrate amor.  
>Tk: Ya voy Kari, nos vemos Patamon.<br>Kari: ¿Por qué te demoraste tanto?  
>Tk: Estaba hablando con Patamon.<br>Kari: Sobre ¿Qué?  
>Tk: Bueno, él me decía que está esperando a que regresen Veemon y Gatomon, para que él pueda hablar con Gatomon.<br>Kari: (Pensando: Gatomon estará ocupada por un rato será mejor aprovechar este rato con Tk) Tk, que te parece si vamos de una vez a mi habitación.  
>Tk: (Sonrojado) Claro.<p>

Tk y Kari subieron a la habitación de la castaña.

Kari: Tenemos como media hora o una hora máximo, antes de que llegué Gatomon.  
>Tk: Hay que aprovechar el tiempo ¿No crees?<br>Kari: Si, así es.

Kari se abalanza contra Tk besándolo fuertemente, mientras Tk correspondía y siguieron así por 10 minutos, hasta que Tk le dice.

Tk: Kari, te parece si nos pasamos a la cama (Dice entre besos)  
>Kari: De acuerdo (Dice mientras continúa besando a Tk)<p>

Tk y Kari no se separaban, tanta era la pasión que de Tk salen las palabras.

Tk: Te amo.  
>Kari: Yo también te amo Tk<p>

Kari seguía besando a Tk y las cosas se ponían cada vez más y más calientes entre ellos dos.

Tk: Kari...  
>Kari: Que pasa Tk? (Dice mientras sigue besándolo)<br>Tk: Lo siento pero creo que no deberíamos continuar de este modo.  
>Kari: ¿Por qué no Tk?<br>Tk: No me perdonaría a mí mismo, si algo te pasara por mi culpa.  
>Kari: Tk...<br>Tk: Kari yo te amo más que a nada en el mundo, pero no debemos apresurarnos tanto.  
>Kari: Te entiendo amor (Le dice mientras lo sigue besando)<p>

Tk y Kari siguieron besándose hasta quedarse dormidos, poco después llega Gatomon.

Gatomon: Kari, ¿Aun estas despierta? (Dice en voz baja)

Gatomon al no oír nada supone que su compañera ya está dormida, ella se acerca a la cama para acostarse a dormir, cuando ve a Tk y a Kari durmiendo abrazados.

Gatomon: Que linda pareja hacen n.n mejor no los despierto.

Gatomon busca un lugar en la cama y se acuesta a dormir.

\\Fin del FlashBack\\

Patamon: Yo ya sabía que tú eras muy maduro Tk n.n  
>Tk: (Sonrojado) Gracias Patamon y bueno ¿Qué haremos con lo que nos queda de tiempo?<br>Patamon: Mmm, vamos con Davis y Veemon a jugar Videojuegos.  
>Tk: ¿Davis trajo videojuegos?<br>Patamon: Si, pensé que lo sabías.  
>Tk: No, no lo sabía, pero vamos.<p>

Patamon y Tk van a pasar el tiempo que falta jugando videojuegos con Davis y Veemon, el tiempo paso rápido, mientras en la cocina se podía ver a 2 chicas y a un Digimon felino terminando de preparar la comida para el día de campo.

Kari: Bueno, creo que ya es todo.  
>Jun: Si, además que no tardamos mucho tiempo.<br>Kari: Cierto, aprovechemos el tiempo que nos sobro para cambiarnos de ropa Jun.  
>Jun: De acuerdo.<br>Kari: Gatomon, ¿Podrías decirles a los chicos que terminamos antes y que saldremos después de que nos cambiemos?  
>Gatomon: Si, yo les digo.<p>

Kari y Jun se fueran a cambiar de ropa, mientras Gatomon subía las escaleras para decirles a los chicos.

Gatomon: ¿Qué es ese ruido?, viene de la habitación de Davis.

Gatomon entra a la habitación de Davis, pero Patamon se percata de que alguien entro a la habitación y voltea a ver.

Patamon: Hola Gatomon ¿Qué haces aquí?  
>Gatomon: Pues yo venía a decirles que ya acabamos de preparar la comida para el día de campo y que se preparen para salir.<br>Veemon: Pero nosotros ya estamos listos Gatomon.  
>Patamon: Si, ¿No quieres quedarte a jugar un rato?<br>Gatomon: Me encantaría, pero no puedo, quiero ir a arreglarme un poco antes de salir, pero gracias por la invitación.

Patamon se quedó sonrojado ante la respuesta de Gatomon, mientras Gatomon salía de la habitación de Davis y se dirigía a la habitación de Kari para arreglarse, el tiempo se fue volando y ya todos estaban esperando a las 2 chicas y al Digimon felino en la sala para irse.

Kari: Ya llegamos.  
>Gatomon: Sentimos la tardanza.<br>Davis: No se preocupen chicas.  
>Tk: Si no se preocupen, mejor vámonos ya.<br>Veemon: Si vámonos.

Todos salieron de la cabaña y empezaron a caminar cerca del lago.

Kari: Este prado es hermoso, ¿No lo crees Gatomon?  
>Gatomon: (Pensando: Este es el mismo prado, donde Veemon y yo hablamos ayer) Si, lo es Kari (Le dice mientras se sonroja)<br>Jun: ¿Qué les parece si hacemos el día de campo aquí?  
>Kari: A mí me parece bien.<br>Gatomon: Si, a mí también.  
>Kari: ¿Qué piensan ustedes chicos?<br>Davis: Yo lo veo bien.  
>Veemon: (Pensando: Aquí fue donde hable con Gatomon ayer) Si, me parece bien n.n<br>Patamon: Igual a mí.  
>Tk: Si, esta decido aquí haremos el día de campo.<br>Todos los demás: De acuerdo.

Las chicas pusieron 2 manteles uno para los chicos y otro para los Digimon.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno Aqui termina la primera parte de este Capítulo "Día de Campo" espero que les haya gustado y que pronto subire la segunda parte de este Capítulo, y bueno ahora las interrogantes.<strong>

**¿Qué sorpresas les traera a todos este día de Campo? ¿Matt saldra ileso? bueno no se me ocurren más, en lo personal este es el capítulo más corto de mi fic hasta ahora, espero que les guste jeje y que la continuacion sera un poco mas extensa nos vemos ^^**


	9. Día de Campo Parte 2 de 2

Bueno esta es la primera vez que respondo comentarios en el fic, por lo que a ver cómo me sale jeje.

**blutgang-gungnir: **Bueno amigo, me encanto tu suma algebraica Jajaja, le has dado al clavo, técnicamente tienen 13 años, pero si tomamos en cuenta el tiempo que ellos pasaron en el digimundo, más Tk que Kari, se podría decir que Tk es seguro que debería tener 14 años, y Kari con chance alcance esa edad, y bueno no creo que sean demasiado jóvenes para eso, puesto que mi primera novia que tuve a los 14 años, casi me quita la inocencia y eso que yo no tenía en mente eso todavía, bueno que va eso paso hace casi tres años, creo que si supere ese trauma jeje, bueno lo que quiero decir es que a ellos los puse en esa escena, porque quise representar más o menos lo que me paso a mi jeje, pero creo que ya estoy hablando mucho jeje.

**MS-Taka:** La madurez de Tk se representa con la mía, a esa edad jeje, creo que de allí lo saque para el jeje, solo espera a leer lo que le paso a Matt en esta segunda parte, y no te imaginas lo que le sucede en el capítulo 12 o 13 no me acuerdo bien jeje.

Bueno espero que les guste esta segunda parte del capítulo 8 ^-^

* * *

><p><strong>(FF) Una nueva Aventura Capitulo 8 (Parte 22)**

Capítulo 8 (Parte 2/2) "Día de Campo"

Los chicos se sentaron en un círculo en este orden: Davis, Kari, Tk, Jun, Matt, Sora, Tai, Joe, Mimi, Izzy y Cody, mientras que los Digimon se sentaron en otro círculo en este orden: Wormmon, Veemon, Gatomon, Patamon, Armadillomon y Hawkmon.

Tai: Bien ya estamos aquí, a comer (Dice mientras estira su brazo tratando de tomar la comida)  
>Kari: No te desesperes tanto hermano (Le dice mientras le pega en la mano), primero deja que termine de colocar la comida en el mantel.<br>Sora: Tú siempre tan desesperado Tai (Dice mientras suelta una pequeña risa)  
>Todos: Jajaja.<p>

Mientras tanto con los Digimon.

Armadillomon: Tengo hambre, vamos a comer (Dice mientras estira su pata, para tratar de tomar la comida)  
>Gatomon: Espera a que termine de colocar toda la comida en el mantel (Le dice mientras detenía a Armadillomon con su pata derecha)<br>Veemon: Mejor hazle caso, no la quieres ver molesta créeme (Le dice susurrándole a Armadillomon)  
>Hawkmon: Tú sabes mucho de eso verdad Veemon.<br>Veemon: (Sonrojado) No, yo nada más le decía.  
>HawkmonArmadillomon: Jajaja.  
>Gatomon: ¿Qué es tan gracioso chicos?<br>Hawkmon: No nada...  
>Armadillomon: Si, no es nada, por cierto ¿Ya podemos comer?<br>Gatomon: Si, ya acabe de colocar la comida.

Todos estaban comiendo a excepción de Davis, Veemon y Patamon que estaba llenos por el desayuno.

Kari: Davis ¿No vas a comer?  
>Davis: Si, Kari (Pensando: Aún estoy lleno por el desayuno x.x)<p>

Davis no tuvo más opción que tomar un sándwich y ponerse a comer, mientras tanto con los Digimon.

Gatomon: Patamon, Veemon no están comiendo ¿Pasa algo?  
>Veemon: (Pensando: No tengo hambre, pero no le puedo decir eso) No, no pasa nada (Dice mientras toma un sándwich y se lo mete a la boca)<br>Patamon: Si no es nada, no te preocupes (Dice mientras hacía exactamente lo mismo que Veemon)

En ese momento Davis quien aún no se acaba de comer su sándwich se percata de una botella en el bulto de Jun y le dice.

Davis: Oye Jun ¿Qué es esa botella en tu bulto?  
>Jun: Es cierto, se me había olvidado, es un Té que papá me recomendó para traer a la cabaña.<br>Davis: ¿Papá te lo recomendó?  
>Jun: Si, aun no lo he probado.<br>Davis: Bueno pues que esperamos, vamos a probarlo.  
>Jun: Esta bien, pero antes que dicen ustedes ¿Quieren probar el Té que me recomendó mi papá?<br>Tai: Por mí no hay problema.  
>Kari: Yo no tengo ningún inconveniente y ¿Ustedes?<p>

Todos asintieron ante el comentario de Kari.

Jun: Bueno, también les serviré un poco a los Digimon.  
>Kari: Primero deja que les pregunte si quieren.<br>Jun: Claro.

Kari se levantó y se dirigió hacia donde estaban los Digimon.

Kari: Oigan Jun trajo un Té y quería saber si ¿Les gustaría probarlo?  
>Gatomon: ¿Un Té? (Le pregunta a su compañera con mucha curiosidad)<br>Kari: Si, es algo que le recomendó su papá.  
>Gatomon: Bueno, de todos modos tengo un poco de sed.<br>Kari: Que bueno, pero que dicen ustedes.  
>Patamon: Por mí no hay problema.<br>Veemon: Por mí tampoco.  
>Kari: Bueno entonces vamos con los demás (Dice mientras empezaba a caminar junto a Gatomon, Patamon y Veemon)<br>Hawkmon: Oigan creo que nos ignoraron a nosotros (Dice susurrándole a Armadillomon y Wormmon)  
>Wormmon: Si tienes razón, nos ignoraron u.u<br>Armadillomon: Vamos, no se desanimen vamos con ellos, aunque no nos hayan tomado en cuenta cuando preguntaron, creo que deberíamos ir.  
>Hawkmon: Bueno de todos modos no me iba a quedar aquí de brazos cruzados, yo también quiero Té (Dice mientras empieza a correr)<br>Armadillomon: Hey espérame Hawkmon.  
>Wormmon: No me dejen atrás.<p>

Una vez que todos los Digimon llegaron, Jun sirvió un vaso de Té para cada uno y se regresaron a donde estaban antes.

Jun: Wow se acabó la botella.  
>Davis: Pues que esperabas, si solo era una.<br>Jun: Tengo 5 más en la cabaña.  
>Davis: Bueno, no servirán para nada si no tiene un buen sabor.<br>Jun: Tienes razón vamos a probarlo.

Todos probaron el Té que trajo Jun.

Tai: Wow, está delicioso, ¿Cuál es la marca?  
>Jun: Se llama Té Ooloong.<br>Sora: Está rico.  
>Cody: Oigan amigos me está dando mucho sueño.<p>

Mientras tanto con los Digimon.

Gatomon: No pensé que un Té pudiera saber tan rico.  
>Hawkmon: Esta rico, pero me está dando mucho sueño.<br>Armadillomon/Wormmon: A mi igual.  
>Veemon: Que raro, yo también tengo sueño.<br>Patamon: Sí que es raro, yo me siento bien ¿Y tú Gatomon?  
>Gatomon: Si yo también me siento bien.<p>

El Té tuvo efectos inesperados en los Digimon y en Cody, de repente Cody y todos los Digimon a excepción de Gatomon y Patamon estaban dormidos.

Sora: Que raro, ¿No crees Tai?  
>Tai: Si esto es algo raro.<br>Jun: Parece que los niños se durmieron, ¿Qué les parece si jugamos a la botella?

En cuanto todos escucharon lo propuesto por Jun se sonrojaron.

Tai: (Sonrojado) Sora ¿Quieres jugar?  
>Sora: (Sonrojada) No sé, tú quieres.<br>Tai: (Sonrojado) Pues a mí sí me gustaría, pero ¿Qué dices tú Sora?  
>Sora: (Sonrojada) Claro a mí también me gustaría jugar ^-^<br>Joe: Que dices Mimi ¿Jugamos?  
>Mimi: Yo creo que sí.<br>Tk: Tu ¿Qué dices Kari?  
>Kari: Está bien, solo si tú quieres.<br>Tk: Claro.  
>Ken: ¿Tu qué piensas Yolei?<br>Yolei: Si, me gustaría jugar.  
>Matt: Yo no sé, además ¿Con qué vamos a jugar?<br>Izzy: Estoy de acuerdo con Matt.  
>Jun: Podemos jugar con la botella vacía de Té.<br>Tai: Anda Matt, no seas aguafiestas.  
>Sora: Vamos Matt.<br>Tk: Si hermano vamos a jugar.  
>Tai: Tú también Izzy, juega no te hagas el indiferente.<br>Mimi: Si, solo es un juego.  
>MattIzzy: Ya que.  
>Jun: Bien estas son las reglas:<p>

1. Al que le toque es beso, sin discusiones ni protestas.  
>2. Si le toca a alguien del mismo sexo, pierden el turno.<br>3. Nada sentimental.

Jun: (Pensando: Lo último no aplicara para Matt y para mí) (Pensaba mientras una sonrisa pícara se formaba en su rostro)

Mientras tanto con los Digimon.

Patamon: ¿Qué paso?, todos se durmieron.  
>Gatomon. No lo sé, mejor vamos con los demás.<br>Patamon: Ok, vamos.

Cuando Gatomon y Patamon llegan con los demás ven que ellos hicieron un círculo y que estaban sentados en orden de chico, chica. Patamon se acercó a Tk para preguntarle.

Patamon: ¿Qué pasa aquí Tk?  
>Tk: Bueno es que vamos a jugar a la botella<br>Patamon: ¿La botella?  
>Tk: Es cierto, tu no conoces este juego.<br>Patamon: Pues qué esperas, dime como se juega.  
>Tk: Bueno, a cada persona le toca girar la botella y a quien apunte la tapa de la botella, se besara con el que giro la botella.<br>Patamon: (Pensando: Debo aprovechar esta oportunidad, tal vez pueda besar a Gatomon) Interesante, ¿Puedo jugar?  
>Tk: ¿Seguro que quieres jugar?<br>Patamon: (Sonrojado) Bueno déjame preguntarle a Gatomon si quiere jugar primero.  
>Tk: Ok.<p>

Patamon se acerca a Gatomon para preguntarle.

Patamon: (Sonrojado) Oye Gatomon...  
>Gatomon: ¿Qué pasa Patamon?<br>Patamon: Bueno, es que los chicos van a jugar a la botella.  
>Gatomon: ¿La botella?<br>Patamon: Si, y quería saber ¿Si tú quieres jugar?  
>Gatomon: No lo sé, ni siquiera sé cómo se juega.<br>Patamon: Es fácil solo giras la botella y a quien apunte la botella lo besas.  
>Gatomon: (Sonrojada) ¿Tú quieres que juegue?<br>Patamon: (Sonrojado) Si tu juegas, yo juego.  
>Gatomon: Entonces sí.<br>Patamon: Bueno, vamos a sentarnos.

Patamon y Gatomon se acercaron a los chicos y dijeron.

Patamon: Nosotros vamos a jugar.  
>Tk: Genial Patamon siéntate al lado de Kari.<br>Kari: Gatomon tú siéntate al lado de Tk.  
>Jun: Bueno ¿Quién empieza?<br>Tai: Lo hare yo.

Tai gira la botella muy decidido a que le tocara Sora, pero cuando termine de girar y ve quien cayó solo puede gritar.

Tai: Izzy, Nooo (Dice mientras baja la cabeza en señal de decepción)  
>Jun: Bueno ¿A quién le toca?<br>Patamon: Oye Kari, ¿No se supone que debe de besar al que apunte la botella?  
>Kari: Si, pero si te toca alguien del mismo sexo pierdes tu turno.<br>Patamon: Ahh ya veo.  
>Jun: Vamos chicos.<br>Kari: Bueno, yo voy Jun.  
>Jun: Ten.<p>

Kari gira la botella y se emociona al ver que le toco Tk a la primera.

Tk: Que suerte tengo jeje.  
>Kari: Yo igual<p>

En vez de que Kari besara a Tk, Tk se acercó para besarla a ella.

Jun: Bien ¿Quien sigue?  
>Patamon: ¿Puedo intentarlo?<br>Jun: Adelante.

Patamon gira la botella y le toca Joe.

Patamon: Ahh, que mala suerte .  
>Ken: Bueno yo sigo.<p>

Ken giro la botella y para su suerte le toca Yolei y se acerca para besarla.

Jun: Mi turno.

Jun gira y le toca Izzy.

Jun: (Pensando: Ya me habrás de tocar Matt) Bueno ni modos, Izzy ven aquí.  
>Izzy: La verdad es que no sé.<br>Jun: No tiene nada de malo es un juego n.n

Jun besa a Izzy y pregunta.

Jun: ¿Quién sigue?  
>Patamon: Espera, antes alguien me puede pasar una soda por favor.<br>Kari: Ten Patamon es de naranja.  
>Patamon: Gracias Kari ^-^<br>Jun: Bueno ahora ¿Quien sigue?  
>Gatomon: (Sonrojada) Quiero intentarlo.<p>

Gatomon gira la botella y le toca Patamon

Patamon: ¿Yo? (Dice, mientras intenta no ahogarse con la soda)  
>Gatomon: (Sonrojada) Si, tu.<p>

Gatomon se acerca a besar a Patamon.

Patamon: (Sonrojado) Wow, nunca pensé que tus labios fueran tan dulces Gatomon.  
>Gatomon: (Sonrojada) Jeje tus labios saben a naranja Patamon.<br>Patamon: Jejeje, debe ser por la soda.  
>Todos: Jejeje.<br>Kari: Gatomon ¿Cómo estuvo tu beso con Patamon?  
>Gatomon: (Sonrojada) La verdad, es que si me gusto besarlo (Dice mientras recordaba lo sucedido hace poco)<p>

Patamon se sonrojo mucho al oír eso.

Jun: ¿Bueno quién sigue?  
>Mimi: Voy yo.<p>

Mimi gira la botella y le toca Joe y se acerca a besarlo mientras Jun dice.

Jun: Y ahora ¿A quién le toca?  
>Sora: A mí.<p>

Sora gira la botella y le toca Tai

Tai: (Sonrojado y Pensando: Voy a besar a Sora)

Sora se empieza a acerca para besar a Tai, pero él ya se había adelantado.

Sora: (Pensando: No puedo creer, que se sintiera tan bien besar a Tai)  
>Tai: (Pensando: Ahora puedo morir feliz)<br>Matt: (Pensando: Maldito Tai ahora veras) Mi turno.

Matt gira la botella y solo puede decir una cosa al ver que le toca Jun.

Matt: ¡No puede ser!  
>Jun: Al fin, ven aquí Matt.<p>

Jun agarra a Matt del brazo, mientras el trata de zafarse y casi al instante lo besa y le dice al oído.

Jun: No será el último beso que recibas de mí.  
>Matt: Glupp.<br>Yolei: Bueno yo sigo.

Yolei gira la botella y le toca Izzy, Yolei se acerca a besar a Izzy, mientras que Ken apretaba los puños.

Ken: (Pensando: No, porque me pongo así, no debo estar celoso, esto es solo un juego, además Izzy no me robaría a mi novia) Bueno ya sepárense no.  
>Izzy: Lo siento Ken no era mi intención.<br>Yolei: No te preocupes Izzy él no te hará nada n.n  
>Ken: (Pensando: Y todavía lo defiende .)<br>Davis: Calma amigo, es solo un juego, bueno me toca.

Davis gira la botella y le toca Yolei.

Ken: ¿Decías? (Le dice molesto)  
>Davis: No era mi intención (Pensando: Al mal paso darle prisa)<p>

Davis besa a Yolei y Ken dice.

Ken: Bueno creo que ya deberíamos acabar el juego para regresar a la cabaña (Dice aun molesto por lo ocurrido anteriormente)  
>Jun: Que, pero ¿Por qué?<br>Ken: Es-te bueno yo...  
>Jun: Mmm, bueno, pero ¿Qué tal si en la noche hacemos una fiesta?<br>Sora: Suena bien n.n  
>Mimi: Si pero tomaremos más de ese Té ¿No?<br>Jun: Claro, aún quedan 5 botellas en la cabaña n.n  
>Davis: Genial, parece que tendremos una fiesta esta noche.<p>

Los chicos cargaron a Cody y a los Digimon dormidos y regresaron a la cabaña.

Jun: Bueno tenemos varias horas para preparar la fiesta.  
>Kari: Si, así es, comencemos ahora para tener tiempo de arreglarnos.<br>Jun: Si tienes razón.

* * *

><p>Bueno ¿Qué les pareció esta segunda parte?, espero que les haya gustado, porque la verdad como ya la tenía escrita, le agregue como una hoja más de Word para darle más sentido a la trama jeje, ahora les dejo las interrogantes de este capítulo: ¿A qué se refiera Jun cuando le dijo a Matt "No será el último beso que recibas de mí"? ¿Por qué Ken se puso celoso cuando Yolei beso a Izzy? ¿Por qué todos los Digimon menos Gatomon y Patamon se durmieron al igual que Cody?<p>

Bueno esas fueron las interrogantes de este capítulo, espero que les haya gustado ^^

**Nota: Bueno les responderé la última pregunta porque creo que necesitan saber porque solo quedaron despiertos Patamon y Gatomon jeje, la razón es simple, lo que pasa es que yo tome como referencia la frase que dice Jun "Parece que los niños se durmieron" tomando referencia de esto y haciendo algunos cálculos di a la conclusión que Gatomon y Patamon son los Digimon mayores del grupo, y que Veemon, Hawkmon, Armadillomon y Wormmon, son los menos, pero si nos metemos en teoría Wormmon tal vez tenga la misma edad que Gatomon o Patamon, porque él fue al digimundo con Ken hace 2 años, pero esa sería la única incongruencia con lo que dije anteriormente, bueno eso es todo nos vemos ^-^**


	10. Fiesta en la cabaña

**(FF) Una nueva Aventura capítulo 9**

Capítulo 9 "Fiesta en la cabaña"

Los chicos se dirigían a sus respectivas habitaciones mientras Kari, Jun y Gatomon empezaban a preparar las cosas para la fiesta.

Sora: Creo que mejor ayudo a Kari con los preparativos de la fiesta.  
>Mimi: Si yo también les ayudare.<br>Davis: Yo llevare a Veemon a mi habitación.  
>Tai: Yo llevare a Cody a su habitación.<br>Matt: Yo llevo a Armadillomon.  
>Ken: Yo me quedare con Wormmon.<br>Yolei: Y yo llevare a Hawkmon a mi habitación y después bajo a ayudarles chicas.  
>Sora: Bueno ustedes no bajen hasta que todo esté listo.<br>Todos los chicos: Ok

Davis llevo a Veemon a su habitación, lo acostó en la cama y se puso a jugar videojuegos, después de un rato Veemon despertó y le pregunto a Davis.

Veemon: ¿Qué paso?, ¿cómo llegue aquí?  
>Davis: Veemon ya despertaste.<br>Veemon: Si, ¿Qué paso con el día de campo?  
>Davis: Bueno, después de que te quedaste dormido, nos pusimos a jugar a la botella.<br>Veemon: ¿La botella?  
>Davis: Si, es un juego en el que se gira una botella y la persona a la que apunte la punta de la botella la tienes que besar.<br>Veemon: ¿Besar?  
>Davis: Si besar.<br>Veemon: Oye Davis, ¿Patamon también se quedó dormido?  
>Davis: No, él no se durmió.<br>Veemon: ¿Y Gatomon?  
>Davis: No, tampoco ella.<br>Veemon: ¿Y ellos jugaron a la botella?  
>Davis: Si (Dice un poco nervioso)<br>Veemon: ¿Ellos se besaron? (Dice mientras subía su tono de voz)  
>Davis: Mejor ve a preguntárselo a Patamon.<br>Veemon: ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?  
>Davis: Tú ve a verlo.<br>Veemon: Está bien.

Dicho eso Veemon salió de la habitación de Davis, con el único propósito de encontrar a Patamon.

Davis: Uff, no quiero ver como se pone cuando se entere de que Patamon beso a Gatomon.

Davis hablaba consigo mismo, mientras Veemon corría por los pasillos gritando.

Veemon: Patamon ¿Dónde estás?  
>Patamon: Estoy en la habitación de Joe.<p>

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Joe.

Joe: Oye Patamon ¿Qué se siente besar por primera vez al amor de tu vida?  
>Patamon: (Sonrojado) No sé, tú ya lo debes de saber, ¿Verdad?<br>Joe: Si lo sé, pero ya paso un tiempo desde que bese por primera vez a Mimi.

Justo en ese momento llegó Veemon.

Veemon: Patamon ¿Besaste a Gatomon? (Le pregunta muy alterado)  
>Patamon: Yo este bueno... (Dice nervioso)<br>Veemon: Respóndeme Patamon (Dice mientras se acerca y lo agarra de los hombros)  
>Patamon: Si, si la bese (Dice mientras se separa del agarre de Veemon)<br>Veemon: Eres un desgraciado te aprovechaste que estaba dormido.

Veemon se acerca con la intención de lastimar a Patamon pero Joe lo detiene.

Joe: Cálmate Veemon, solo fue un juego, además tú también has tenido momentos buenos con Gatomon o ¿No es así?  
>Veemon: ¿Cómo sabes eso Joe?<br>Joe: Bueno la noche de la fogata salí a caminar con Mimi.

\\FlashBack\\

Joe y Mimi iban tomados de la mano, alejándose poco a poco, cuando de pronto Mimi le dice a Joe.

Mimi: Joe...  
>Joe: ¿Qué pasa Mimi?<br>Mimi: Hacia un tiempo que quería estar a solas contigo Joe.  
>Joe: ¿Qué? pero que estás dicieninterrumpido por un beso de Mimi.  
>Mimi: Espero que te haya gustado eso Joe, porque hay muchos más de donde viinterrumpida por un beso de Joe.  
>Joe: Pensé que te estaba perdiendo Mimi (Le dice mientras le empezaban a brotar lágrimas de los ojos)<br>Mimi: Eso no pasara Joe.  
>Joe: Mimi, yo te amo.<p>

Mimi: Yo también te amo Joe.

Mimi y Joe se unieron en un tierno pero apasionado beso, y siguieron besándose hasta que escucharon un ruido.

Joe: ¿Escuchaste algo Mimi?  
>Mimi: Si, creo que vino de atrás de esos árboles.<br>Joe: Iré a ver que es.  
>Mimi: Ten cuidado Joe, no quiero que te pase nada.<br>Joe: Regreso enseguida Mimi.

Cuando Joe se acercó a los árboles y vio detrás de ellos, vio a Veemon y a Gatomon sentados uno muy cerca del otro.

Joe: Será mejor que no intervenga en eso n.n

Después de ver aquella escena de Veemon y Gatomon sentados uno muy cerca del otro Joe decidió retirarse, mientras tanto con Mimi.

Mimi: Espero que no te pase nada Joe (Dice mientras mira las estrellas)

A los pocos minutos Joe regreso al lado de Mimi.

Joe: Ya regrese Mimi, ¿Mimi?  
>Mimi: Joe, ¿No crees que las estrellas son hermosas?<p>

Joe mira al cielo por unos segundos y luego le responde con una gran sonrisa.

Joe: Serán hermosas las estrellas, pero ninguna se compara contigo Mimi.

Mimi sonrojada le da un beso a Joe y le dice.

Mimi: Gracias Joe, pero creo que es hora de irnos.  
>Joe: Tienes razón Mimi, hay que irnos antes de que se haga más tarde.<p>

Joe vuelve a besar a Mimi y regresan con los demás tomados de las manos.

\\Fin del FlashBack\\

Veemon: Bueno, pero yo no bese a Gatomon .  
>Patamon: Así que fuiste al lago con Gatomon.<br>Veemon: Si, pero no hicimos nada, no como tú que te aprovechaste mientras yo dormía.  
>Joe: Cálmate Veemon, no es para tanto.<p>

Justo en ese momento Gatomon subió a buscar unas cosas a la habitación de Kari y escucho el disturbio en la habitación de Joe.

Gatomon: ¿Qué es ese ruido? (Dice mientras se acerca a la habitación de Joe)

Cuando Gatomon se acerca a la habitación de Joe, puede distinguí la voz de Patamon y de Veemon.

Veemon: Patamon tu sabes que Gatomon me gusta, no es justo que te aproveches cuando yo estoy dormido.  
>Patamon: ¿Y tú qué crees que siento yo por ella? (Le dice con un tono de voz que denota enojo)<br>Veemon: A ti también te gusta pe/interrumpido por Patamon.  
>Patamon: No solo me gusta, YO LA AMO, la amo más que a nada en el mundo.<p>

Gatomon al oír eso sale corriendo del lugar y baja rápidamente hacia a la cocina quedándose muy pensativa.

Gatomon: (Pensando: Patamon me ama y le gusto a Veemon, no sé qué hacer con ellos)  
>Kari: ¿Sucede algo Gatomon?<br>Gatomon: (Pensando: Creo que si se lo digo tal vez se me aclare la mente) Si Kari  
>Kari: ¿Qué es? cuéntame.<p>

Gatomon le cuenta a Kari lo que escucho en la habitación de Joe, mientras en la habitación de Joe, Veemon no pudo responder a lo que dijo Patamon.

Joe: Calmados, no deben pelear son amigos.  
>Veemon: Yo no estoy seguro de lo que es amar.<br>Patamon: Yo sí, y es por eso que te digo con toda seguridad que amo a Gatomon.  
>Veemon: Lo siento Patamon, no debí ponerme así.<br>Patamon: Lo entiendo no te preocupes Veemon.

Gatomon le termino de contar a Kari y ella solo dice.

Kari: Y tú ¿A quién prefieres?  
>Gatomon: No lo sé.<br>Kari: Mmm, por el momento has como si no hubiera pasado nada y pasa más tiempo con ellos para que tomes una decisión.  
>Gatomon: Una decisión...<p>

Mientras en la habitación de Joe.

Veemon: No porque la hayas besado me voy a rendir, todavía puedo intentarlo.  
>Patamon: Pues has tu mejor esfuerzo que yo no pienso perder a Gatomon.<br>Veemon: Así lo hare amigo.  
>Patamon: Una cosa más Veemon.<br>Veemon: ¿Qué cosa?  
>Patamon: ¿Te acuerdas lo que me dijiste aquella noche antes de venir a la cabaña?<br>Veemon: Mmm.  
>Patamon: Me dijiste que pasara lo que pasara con Gatomon seguiríamos siendo amigos y ahora yo te digo; que pase lo que pase, a quien elija Gatomon, el otro respetara la decisión de ella entendido.<br>Veemon: Entendido.  
>Joe: Ustedes 2 son un lio.<br>Veemon/Patamon: Jejeje.

Las horas pasaron rápido y la fiesta se acercaba, todos estaban listos y solo esperaban a que las chicas subieran a decirles que ya pueden bajar.

Sora: Bien ya está todo listo, ¿Quién sube a avisarles a los chicos?  
>Kari: Iré yo<p>

Kari sube a decirles a los chicos.

Kari: Chicos ya pueden bajar.  
>Tai: Ya era hora.<p>

Los chicos bajaron y quedaron atónitos al ver la cabaña.

Matt: Wow, de verdad es increíble.  
>Tai: Tienes razón Matt.<br>Sora: Gracias, yo me encargue de la decoración.  
>Mimi: Yo de la música n.n<br>Joe: Que bien tú tienes muy buenos gustos.  
>Mimi: Gracias Joe.<br>Kari/Jun/Gatomon/Yolei: Nosotras de la comida.  
>Veemon: Wow, es mucha comida.<br>Patamon: Sí que lo es.  
>Veemon: La verdad es que ahora si tengo mucha hambre (Dice algo apenado)<br>Patamon: Yo igual, no comí nada desde el día de campo.

La fiesta empezó, los chicos conversaban mientras que los Digimon comían, Tai estaba juntando el valor para preguntarle a Sora si quería bailar, pero Matt no lo dejaría.

Matt: (Pensando: Tai tal vez me ganaste jugando a la botella, pero no me ganaras en esta fiesta)

Matt se acerca a Sora, pero es interrumpido por Jun quien lo jala del brazo.

Jun: Matt, vamos a bailar n.n  
>Matt: Ahh, yo este...<br>Jun: Anda vamos.  
>Matt: No, no puedo, me duele la pierna.<br>Jun: (Sonrisa siniestra) En ese casó vamos a la cocina, te quitas el pantalón y te doy un masaje en la pierna.  
>Matt: ¡Glupp!, no gracias, creo que ya se me quito el dolor.<br>Jun: Genial, vamos a bailar entonces.

Matt resignado acepta, mientras que Tai va por 2 vasos de Té y se acerca a Sora.

Tai: Ten (Dice mientras le acerca el vaso de Té a Sora)  
>Sora: Gracias Tai.<br>Tai: Sora, yo me preguntaba si tú... (Dice tartamudeando mucho)  
>Sora: Si yo ¿Qué?<br>Tai: (Sonrojado) Si tú quieres ir a bailar conmigo  
>Sora: (Sonrojada) S-sí, me encantaría bailar contigo Tai.<p>

Mientras los chicos se estaban empezando a animar para invitar a las chicas a bailar, a excepción de Ken que aún se sentía molesto por lo del día de campo.

Izzy: Yolei...  
>Yolei: ¿Qué pasa Izzy?<br>Izzy: Creo que deberías hablar con Ken.  
>Yolei: ¿Por qué?<br>Izzy: Bueno, creo que a él lo afecto demasiado lo que sucedió en el día de campo.  
>Yolei: Pero solo fue un juego.<br>Izzy: Eso lo sé, pero creo que debes hablar con él, a ver si logras solucionar las cosas.  
>Yolei: ¿Las cosas?<br>Izzy: Si, este, como decirlo...  
>Yolei: No te preocupes ya entendí n.n<br>Izzy: Que bueno, es que no soy muy bueno para hablar de ese tipo de cosas.Para mi Izzy no es muy bueno para hablar de amor o romance

Ken se da cuenta de que Izzy estaba hablando con Yolei y él se acerca molesto y le dice a Yolei.

Ken: Necesitamos hablar Yolei.  
>Yolei: Tienes razón Ken, necesitamos hablar, pero no aquí.<p>

Ken al oír eso se pone nervioso y le pregunta.

Ken: Entonces ¿Dónde?  
>Yolei: Te parece si vamos a caminar a afuera y buscamos un lugar donde estemos solos, para poder hablar.<br>Ken: (Sonrojado) Creo que está bien.  
>Yolei: Izzy deséame suerte.<br>Izzy: Suerte Yolei.  
>Ken: Ya vámonos ¿No? (Dice algo enojado)<p>

Ken y Yolei salen de la cabaña a hablar, mientras que los chicos aún no habían invitado a bailar a las chicas, a excepción de Tk que ya había sacado a bailar a Kari, de Tai con Sora y de Matt con Jun.

Joe: Bueno chicos, creo que le diré a Mimi si quiere bailar.  
>Davis: Tienes suerte Joe.<br>Joe: ¿Suerte?  
>Davis: Si, tú tienes pareja, y además es el amor de tu vida.<br>Joe: Davis, no es para tanto.  
>Davis: Para ti es fácil decirlo tú ya tienes novia.<br>Joe: Bueno no negaré eso, por cierto Davis, ¿Hay alguien que te guste?  
>Davis: La verdad, me gusta Kari, pero...<br>Joe: Kari sale con Tk.  
>Davis: Si lo sé (Dice deprimido)<br>Joe: Y ¿No hubo alguien que te gustara antes de Kari?  
>Davis: Si, hubo una chica, se llamaba Yuri Miyamoto.<br>Joe: ¿Qué paso con ella?  
>Davis: Sus padres se mudaron a no sé dónde, después del incidente con Myotismon hace 5 años.<br>Joe: Lo entiendo y ¿No has tratado de buscarla?  
>Davis: Lo intente, pero no sé nada de ella desde que se fue.<br>Joe: Pues no te rindas, tal vez lo que sientes por Kari, solo fue para intentar olvidar a Yuri.  
>Davis: No lo sé, yo solo espero que a Veemon no le vaya tan mal como a mí.<br>Joe: Y que lo digas.  
>Davis: Joe...<br>Joe: ¿Qué paso Davis?  
>Davis: Gracias por haberme escuchado antes.<br>Joe: No es nada, para que están los amigos n.n

Después de eso Joe saco a bailar a Mimi, mientras que Patamon y Veemon discutían quien iba a sacar a bailar a Gatomon.

Veemon: Yo quiero sacar a Gatomon a bailar.  
>Patamon: No, yo quiero.<br>Veemon: No es justo tú te aprovechaste en el día de campo.  
>Patamon: Otra vez la burra al trigo.<br>Veemon: Si, otra vez.  
>Patamon: Mmm, ya sé dejemos que Gatomon decida.<br>Veemon: Eso me parece bien.  
>Patamon: (Pensando: Creí que Veemon ya había olvidado lo del día del campo) Vamos a buscarla.<br>Veemon: Vamos.

Patamon y Veemon buscan a Gatomon, lo que ellos no saben es que ella está afuera de la cabaña frente a la puerta.

Gatomon: (Pensando: No sé a quién elegir, ¿Qué debería hacer?)

Bueno ese fue el capítulo, gracias a todos por haberme esperado tanto tiempo, solo debo decir que fueron como 5 días nada más que nos dieron de descanso de los exámenes para los siguientes exámenes u.u, pero que va, les dejare las interrogantes del capítulo siguiente:

¿Qué hará Gatomon ahora con Veemon y Patamon? ¿Cómo afectaran las decisiones de Gatomon a la relación de amistad de Veemon y Patamon? ¿Quién es Yuri Miyamoto?

Bueno esas son fueron las interrogantes, deséenme suerte en los exámenes. 


	11. No lo puedo Creer

**Bueno primero que nada me disculpo por la tardanza, originalmente este capítulo estaba en 2 partes divididas, así que las junte para hacerlo más largo y solo dejarles unas cuantas incógnitas para el siguiente capítulo, espero que les guste, en lo personal este fue uno de los capítulos que más me gusto escribir espero que les guste.**

* * *

><p><strong>(FF) Una nueva Aventura Capitulo 10 <strong>

Capítulo 10 "No lo puedo Creer"

Veemon: Oye Wormmon ¿Has visto a Gatomon?  
>Wormmon: No, lo siento Veemon.<br>Patamon: Y tu Hawkmon, ¿No la has visto?  
>Hawkmon: Creo que está afuera de la cabaña.<br>Veemon/Patamon: ¿Afuera?  
>Hawkmon: Bueno la vi dirigirse hacia afuera.<br>Patamon: (Pensando: Me pregunto si estará bien) Veemon vamos a ver si está afuera.  
>Veemon: Vamos.<p>

Veemon y Patamon se dirigían afuera de la cabaña, mientras Gatomon seguía pensando.

Gatomon: (Pensando: Kari me dijo que debo pasar más tiempo con ellos para tomar una decisión, creo que le haré caso a Kari e iré a buscarlos)

Cuando Gatomon estaba entrando a la cabaña Veemon estaba a punto de abrir la puerta y quedaron frente a frente.

Veemon: (Sonrojado) Gatomon...  
>Gatomon: (Sonrojada) Veemon...<br>Patamon: ¿Oigan separasen un poco no?  
>Veemon: (Sonrojado) Lo siento Gatomon.<br>Gatomon: No te preocupes Veemon.  
>Patamon: Veemon se te olvida a que vinimos ¬¬<br>Veemon: Cierto Patamon.  
>Gatomon: ¿De qué hablan chicos?<br>Patamon: Es que queríamos preguntarte  
>Veemon: ¿Si quieres bailar con uno de nosotros?<br>Gatomon: Me encantaría, pero no sé a quién elegir.  
>VeemonPatamon: Elígeme a mí.  
>Gatomon: No lo sé, ¿No puedo bailar con ambos?<br>Patamon: (Pensando: Ojala fuera así de fácil)  
>Gatomon: Ya sé, pero primero Veemon me puedes traer un vaso de Té por favor.<br>Veemon: Si Gatomon, ahorita te traigo tu vaso de Té.  
>Patamon: Yo también voy.<br>Gatomon: No Patamon, tu quédate por favor.  
>Patamon: (Sonrojado) Si tú quieres.<p>

Veemon fue por el vaso de té para Gatomon, mientras que ella aprovecho el momento para hablar con Patamon.

Gatomon: Oye Patamon...  
>Patamon: ¿Si Gatomon?<br>Gatomon: Eligiere a Veemon para bailar primero.  
>Patamon: ¡Que! Pero, ¿Por qué?<br>Gatomon: No te preocupes, lo que yo quiero es pasar un rato con los 2.  
>Patamon: ¿Con los 2?<br>Gatomon: Si, mira no quiero que te molestes, así que te diré que si me esperas bailare contigo después.  
>Patamon: (Pensando: Yo quería bailar contigo primero .) Está bien, yo te espero.<p>

Al tiempo de decir eso Gatomon se acerca a Patamon y le da un beso en la mejilla.

Gatomon: No quiero que te molestes.  
>Patamon: (Sonrojado) No te preocupes (Dice mientras se lleva una pata a su mejilla)<br>Gatomon: Gracias por comprender, entonces ¿Bailaras conmigo después?  
>Patamon: (Sonrojado) No te puedo decir que no Gatomon.<p>

Gatomon al escuchar su respuesta se sonroja y le da un abrazo a Patamon, mientras que este pensaba.

Patamon: (Pensando: Ella es tan hermosa, como me gustaría poder besarla de nuevo)  
>Gatomon: (Pensando: No es normal que me ponga así, es solo un abrazo, lo eh abrazado muchas veces antes, pero ahora es diferente, su pelaje se sienta tan suave, me gustaría besarlo otra vez)<p>

Después de pasar unos cuantos segundos abrazados Gatomon y Patamon se quedan mirando fijamente el uno al otro y se van acercando más y más y justo cuando estaban a punto de besarse llega Veemon con el té de Gatomon.

Veemon: Te traje tu Té Gatomon ^^  
>GatomonPatamon: ...  
>Veemon: ¿Pasa algo aquí?<br>Patamon: (Sonrojado) No nada.  
>Gatomon: (Sonrojada) Si, no pasa nada Veemon.<br>Patamon: (Pensando: Casi la beso, pero está vez no iba hacer por un juego, iba hacer una decisión propia)  
>Gatomon: (Pensando: Que me paso, de pronto solo quería besar a Patamon)<br>Veemon: Bueno toma tu Té Gatomon.  
>Gatomon: Gracias Veemon, ¿Te parece si vamos a bailar?<br>Veemon: ¿Enserio?  
>Gatomon: Si, vamos.<br>Veemon: (Sonrojado) Vamos.  
>Gatomon: Después bailo contigo Patamon.<br>Patamon: No te preocupes yo te espero ^^

Veemon iba a la pista de baile junto a Gatomon, en la pista ya estaban Tk y Kari, Joe y Mimi, Tai y Sora, y Matt y Jun, después de bailar unas cuantas canciones a Mimi se le ocurre poner unas canciones un poco más lentas.

Mimi: Joe permíteme un segundo.  
>Joe: Si, claro, pero ¿Qué vas a hacer?<br>Mimi: Voy a cambiar las canciones, a unas un poco más lentas.  
>Joe: ¿Lentas?<br>Mimi: (Sonrojada) Si, tú sabes para que Joe.  
>Joe: (Sonrojado) De acuerdo Mimi.<p>

Mimi fue a poner un disco con unas cuantas canciones más lentas, los demás al oír la primera canción del disco se sonrojaron.

Kari: Me alegra mucho que hayamos podido hacer este viaje (Dice mientras abraza a Tk)  
>Tk: A mi igual Kari (Dice mientras corresponde al abrazo de Kari y se acerca para besarla)<br>Kari: Te amo Tk.  
>Tk: Yo también te amo Kari.<p>

Cuando Tai ve como Kari abraza a Tk se pone a pensar.

Tai: (Pensando: Esta es una canción lenta, ¿Debería abrazar a Sora y bailar pegado a ella? O debería hacer otra cosa)

Antes de que Tai pudiera hacer algo Sora ya lo había abrazado y le dice.

Sora: Tai quiero aprovechar este momento.  
>Tai: (Sonrojado) Yo también Sora.<p>

Tai y Sora bailaban a gusto, mientras que Matt no quería bailar abrazando a Jun, pero Jun lo toma y lo abraza, y se pone a bailar con él, cuando de pronto suena el celular de Jun.

Rin Rin Rin  
>Jun: Permíteme un minutito Matt.<br>Matt: (Pensando: Me salve por unos minutos) Si, tomate tú tiempo Jun.

Jun rápidamente saca su teléfono de su bolsillo y lo contesta.

?: Hola Jun.  
>Jun: Hola<br>?: Te aviso que voy a llegar mañana lo más temprano que pueda.  
>Jun: Aaaa, claro tú serás la sorpresa de mañana n.n<br>?: Gracias nos vemos mañana.  
>Jun: Nos vemos.<p>

Jun cuelga el teléfono y rápidamente Matt le pregunta.

Matt: Jun ¿Quién era?  
>Jun: Es una sorpresa.<br>Matt: Ok  
>Jun: Bueno vamos a seguir bailando ¿No?<br>Matt: Ya que u.u

Mientras que Veemon estaba igual que Tai.

Veemon: (Pensando: Debería abrazarla y bailar pegado a ella) Gatomon yo...

Antes de que Veemon, pudiera decirle algo más a Gatomon, ella ya lo había abrazado, lo que causo el sonrojo de Veemon.

Veemon: (Sonrojado) ¿Gatomon?  
>Gatomon: (Sonrojada) Veemon, no te importa si te abrazo ¿Verdad?<br>Veemon: (Sonrojado) No para nada.

Veemon abrazaba a Gatomon, él tenía su cabeza alrededor del cuello de Gatomon, mientras que Gatomon tenía su cabeza encima del hombro de Veemon, pero Patamon estaba observando todo muy detenidamente mientras bebía un vaso de Té.

Patamon: (Pensando: No te pases de listo Veemon)

Mientras que Veemon no lo podía creer, Veemon levanta su cabeza para poder mirar los hermosos ojos azules de Gatomon.

Veemon: Gatomon yo (Dice mientras la mira directamente hacia los ojos)  
>Gatomon: ¿Si Veemon?<br>Veemon: No, no es nada Gatomon.

Dado el intento fallido de Veemon por tratar de confesar sus sentimientos decidió seguir abrazando a Gatomon mientras bailaba y unos pensamientos corrían por su mente, al igual que Gatomon.

Gatomon: (Pensando: Creí que me iba a decir que le gusto, no sabría qué hacer si me lo hubiera dicho)  
>Veemon: (Pensando: Estúpido, porque no le dijiste era la oportunidad perfecta)<p>

Veemon seguía bailando lentamente con Gatomon, cuando de repente Gatomon levanta la cabeza del hombro de Veemon y se queda viendo sus tiernos ojos.

Gatomon: (Pensando: Tiene unos ojos cautivadores)  
>Veemon: (Pensando: ¿Qué debo hacer? tal vez pueda emparejar las cosas con Patamon)<p>

Veemon se acerca un poco a Gatomon, ella hace lo mismo, cuando había unos cuantos centímetros de distancia entre ellos 2 Patamon los interrumpe.

Patamon: Veemon, creo que es mi turno de bailar con Gatomon (Dice molesto)

Veemon: (Pensando: Estaba tan cerca, porque interrumpes Patamon)  
>Gatomon: Tienes razón Patamon, ya es tu turno (Pensado: Casi beso a Veemon)<br>Patamon: Lo ves Veemon.  
>Gatomon: Veemon no te preocupes, la noche es larga y tal vez podamos bailar otra vez (Dice mientras le da un beso en la mejilla a Veemon)<br>Veemon: (Sonrojado) No te preocupes, creo que iré por un vaso de Té.

Veemon se dirige hacia donde estaba el Té para servirse un vaso, pero se da cuenta que sus amigos estaban dormidos en el suelo.

Veemon: ¿Por qué se habrán dormido aquí?, ni hablar lo más que puedo hacer por ellos es llevarlos a sus habitaciones.

Veemon llevo a todos sus amigos a sus habitaciones, lo que le causo un gran cansancio a Veemon.

Veemon: (Bostezando) No, no debo dormirme, debo de aguantar para poder bailar con Gatomon otra vez.

Cuando Veemon termino de decir su oración, se tomó un vaso de té y al poco rato se quedó dormido, mientras que en la pista de baile las canciones lentas seguían, Tai abrazaba a Sora, estaba más feliz que nunca, pero en su mente pasaba algo.

Tai: (Pensando: Este tal vez sea el mejor momento que tengo para decirle a Sora lo que siento por ella) Sora... (Le dice al oído sin dejar de abrazarla)  
>Sora: ¿Qué pasa Tai?<br>Tai: (Sonrojado) Hay algo que te eh querido decir, desde hace tiempo.  
>Sora: ¿Y qué es Tai?<br>Tai: No sé cómo decírtelo, pero no quiero arruinar este momento, te parece si terminamos de bailar y hablamos.

Sora: Esta bien Tai.

Sora sonrojada abraza más fuerte a Tai y una vez que termina la canción Sora le pregunta.

Sora: ¿Qué es lo que me tenías que decir? Tai.  
>Tai: (Sonrojado) Bueno te diré, pero ¿Podríamos ir a un lugar para estar a solas?<br>Sora: Claro, salgamos a caminar ^^  
>Tai: De acuerdo.<p>

Tai y Sora salieron de la cabaña, mientras que Matt se les quedaba mirando.

Matt: (Pensando: Adonde irán esos 2)  
>Jun: Oye Matt, sé que puedes bailar mejor que eso, anda acércate más.<br>Matt: Preferiría no hacerlo.  
>Jun: En ese caso yo me acerco a ti.<br>Matt: (Pensando: ¿Por qué a mí?)

Mientras que Patamon al fin podía bailar con Gatomon, Gatomon abrazaba muy tiernamente a Patamon mientras pensaba.

Gatomon: (Pensando: Está es una sensación completamente diferente a la que sentí con Veemon, Patamon es más cálido, su suave pelaje me encanta, no me quiero separar de él)  
>Patamon: (Pensando: Tú has llenado mi mundo de alegría, como quisiera que esto durara eternamente)<p>

Para mala suerte de Patamon las canciones lentas se habían acabado y empezó a sonar una canción con un ritmo más fuerte.

Gatomon: Oye Patamon ¿Te parece si tomamos un descanso? (Pensando: Que mala suerte, que se haya acabado la canción lenta no me quería separar de Patamon)  
>Patamon: Como gustes Gatomon (Pensando: Era demasiado bueno) ¿Qué te parece si vamos por un vaso de Té?<br>Gatomon: Me parece bien.

Cuando Gatomon y Patamon llegan a donde estaba el Té, pudieron notar que Veemon estaba dormido cerca.

Gatomon: Parece que Veemon se durmió.  
>Patamon: Si, eso parece.<br>Gatomon: Iré por una manta para cubrirlo, espérame aquí Patamon.  
>Patamon: Claro ^^<p>

Cuando Patamon vio que Gatomon subía las escaleras, se apresuró a ir donde estaba Mimi.

Patamon: Oye Mimi, me puedes hacer un favor.  
>Mimi: Si, ¿Qué es Patamon?<br>Patamon: Bueno, quería que pongas más canciones lentas por favor.  
>Mimi: Si está bien, es para que bailes con Gatomon ¿Verdad?<br>Patamon: (Sonrojado) ¿Cómo adivinaste?  
>Mimi: Muy sencillo, se ve que la quieres mucho.<br>Patamon: (Pensando: ¿Tan obvio soy?) Enserio se nota mucho.  
>Mimi: Bueno tal vez solo yo lo note (Pensando: Pobrecito es muy obvio), bueno enseguida pongo música más lenta.<br>Patamon: Gracias Mimi.

Patamon regreso lo más rápido que pudo y sirvió 2 vasos de Té uno para él y otro para Gatomon, justo en ese momento Gatomon bajo con la manta para Veemon.

Gatomon: Patamon ayúdame a cubrir a Veemon.  
>Patamon: Ok.<p>

Una vez que cubrieron a Veemon con la manta, Gatomon y Patamon se tomaron un par de vasos de Té.

Gatomon: Oye Patamon, ¿No crees que este Té es muy rico?  
>Patamon: Si lo es n.n (Pensando: Pero su sabor no se compara con el de tus labios)<p>

De pronto se oye un cambio de canción y Patamon le dice a Gatomon.

Patamon: ¿Quieres seguir bailando un poco más Gatomon?  
>Gatomon: Si me gustaría.<p>

Gatomon y Patamon se dirigen a la pista de baile, pero Patamon nota que Gatomon se tambaleaba un poco y Gatomon nota lo mismo en Patamon. El Té les estaba empezando a hacer efecto a ambos.

Patamon: ¿Estas bien Gatomon?  
>Gatomon: Si, y ¿Tu lo estás Patamon?<br>Patamon: Si, en ese caso vamos a bailar Gatomon.  
>Gatomon: De acuerdo.<p>

Gatomon abraza a Patamon, pero ya no tanto para bailar si no para que se pueda mantener en pie.

Gatomon: (Pensando: Qué raro, me siento muy cansada, pero el pelaje de Patamon se siente tan bien)  
>Patamon: (Pensando: Me estoy cansando mucho, pero Gatomon está en mis brazos, no puedo permitirme perder esta oportunidad de estar con Gatomon, además que la calidez que emana su pelaje se siente muy bien)<p>

Poco después de que Patamon y Gatomon empezaron a bailar de nuevo, el Té ya les había hecho efecto, lo que causo que cayeran dormidos.

Jun: Mira Matt que tiernos son, se quedaron dormidos juntos.  
>Matt: Si, hacen una bonita pareja.<br>Jun: Permíteme un momento les traeré una manta.  
>Matt: No te preocupes, yo creo que mejor ya me voy a dormir.<br>Jun: Ok, por cierto, yo me voy a quedarme en tu habitación contigo n.n  
>Matt: ¡Que¡ pero, ¿Por qué?<br>Jun: Davis me dijo que podía quedarme donde yo quisiera.  
>Matt: (Pensando: Porque le dijiste eso Davis) Enserio, pero solo hay una cama.<br>Jun: No te preocupes la compartiremos.  
>Matt: Glupp.<p>

Jun les trajo la manta a Gatomon y Patamon y los cubrió con ella, mientras que la fiesta ya estaba por finalizar, para esos momentos Yolei y Ken ya habían encontrado un buen lugar para hablar.

Yolei: Ken creo que entiendo porque te pones así.  
>Ken: ¿Lo entiendes?<br>Yolei: Creo que sí, creo que es porque tú has perdido muchas cosas importantes en tu vida y tienes miedo de perderme a mí.  
>Ken: ...<br>Yolei: Pero no quiero que te preocupes o te pongas celoso cuando hablo con otro chico, tú sabes que el dueño de mi corazón eres tú.  
>Ken: Lo siento Yolei, pero entiende yo te amo, tú y Wormmon son los más importantes para mí, ya perdí una vez a Wormmon y no quiero sentir eso de nuevo pero esta vez contigo no quiero.<br>Yolei: Lo entiendo, pero tienes que entender que yo te amo, y lo que paso en el día de campo fue solo un juego y nada más.  
>Ken: Eso intento, pero no es tan fáciinterrumpido por un beso de Yolei.  
>Yolei: Espero que eso te haya hecho entrar en razón.<br>Ken: (Sonriendo) Creo que no entre en razón.  
>Yolei: Pues tengo muchos más de esos.<br>Ken: Con gusto los recibiría n.n

Yolei beso a Ken hasta quedarse dormida en sus brazos, al día siguiente en la cabaña se puede ver a Gatomon y Patamon durmiendo juntos, en eso despierta Gatomon y ve que Patamon está enfrente de ella abrazándola.

Gatomon: (Sonrojada) Buenos días Patamon.

Patamon aun dormido no responde, Gatomon al verlo solo puede pensar.

Gatomon: (Pensando: Luce tan tierno dormido, creo que mejor no lo despierto)

Gatomon se acerca y le da un beso a la altura de la frente a Patamon y se acurruca entre sus brazos, pero Patamon se despierta por el movimiento.

Patamon: (Pensando: ¿Qué es esto? ¿Por qué estoy durmiendo con Gatomon? espero que ella no se moleste conmigo) Gatomon...  
>Gatomon: (Sonrojada) Oh, ya despertaste Patamon.<br>Patamon: Si, ¿Cómo es que terminamos así?  
>Gatomon: No lo sé, pero no me molestaría quedarme así un rato más<br>Patamon: (Sonrojado) Tampoco a mí me molestaría.

Patamon y Gatomon se quedaron en la misma posición, cuando de repente por la puerta entra Tai cojeando de la pierna izquierda agarrado por Sora.

Sora: Tai déjame llevarte a tu habitación.  
>Tai: Gracias amor.<br>Sora: No es nada ^^  
>Tai: No puedo esperar para decírselo a los demás.<br>Sora: Ni yo, pero por ahora tienes que descansar un poco tu pierna.  
>Tai: Claro.<p>

Tai y Sora suben a la habitación de Tai, para que este pueda descansar de su lesión, mientras que Patamon y Gatomon no sabían que pasaba.

Patamon: Creo que no nos vieron Gatomon.  
>Gatomon: Si tienes razón.<br>Patamon: ¿Qué le habrá pasado a Tai?  
>Gatomon: No lo sé, pero lo más probable es que sea su tobillo.<br>Patamon: Tú siempre tan lista Gatomon.  
>Gatomon: (Sonrojada) G-gracias Patamon ^^<p>

De pronto la puerta se volvió a abrir, pero está vez llegaban Ken y Yolei abrazados.

Patamon: Ellos tampoco nos vieron.  
>Gatomon: Es cierto.<br>Patamon: Así que esos 2 también estaban afuera.  
>Gatomon: Eso parece.<p>

El tiempo transcurría lentamente, Patamon abrazaba a Gatomon y la cubría con sus alas.

Patamon: (Pensando: No puedo creer que estoy abrazando a Gatomon por tanto tiempo)  
>Gatomon: (Pensando: Esto se siente bien, sus alas son como unas cobijas)<br>Patamon: Gatomon...  
>Gatomon: Si Patamon?<br>Patamon: (Sonrojado) Me gustaría repetir esto otro día.  
>Gatomon: Si a mí también me gustaría n.n (Dice para después darle un beso en la frente)<p>

Al paso de 20 minutos Patamon y Gatomon aún no se separaban, es como si ninguno de los 2 quisiera separarse, cuando de pronto se oye que tocan la puerta.

Toc Toc Toc  
>Patamon: No me quiero separar, pero creo que es mejor que vayamos a ver quién toca la puerta.<br>Gatomon: Yo tampoco quiero separarme de ti Patamon, pero tienes razón.

Gatomon y Patamon se pusieron de pie y muy alegremente iban los 2 juntos a abrir la puerta, cuando abrieron la puerta vieron a una chica de cabello largo castaño de ojos color miel con un vestido de color entre blanco y griz de cuadritos y un moño blanco en la cabeza.

?: Hola yo soy Yuri Miyamoto, Jun me dijo que Davis estaba aquí, ¿Puedo pasar?  
>Gatomon: Si él está aquí, pasa n.n<br>Patamon: ¿Y ella quién es?  
>Yuri: Ahh, ella es mi Digimon su nombre es BlackGatomon.<br>Gatomon: Hola mucho gusto, yo soy Gatomon.  
>BlackGatomon: Hola mucho gusto.<br>Patamon: (Pensando: Es idéntica a Gatomon) Hola BlackGatomon, mucho gusto yo soy Patamon.

BlackGatomon se acerca y le da un beso en la mejilla a Patamon, lo que causa el enfado de Gatomon.

Gatomon: ¿Por qué hiciste eso?  
>BlackGatomon: Solamente lo estaba saludando de una manera especial.<br>Gatomon: ¿Especial?  
>BlackGatomon: Si, por cierto ¿Aquí se encuentra un Digimon llamado Veemon?<br>Gatomon: ¿Lo conoces?  
>BlackGatomon: No, pero lo quiero conocer n.n<br>Patamon: Bueno, él está dormido por allá.  
>BlackGatomon: Ok, gracias Patamon.<p>

Gatomon se acerca a Patamon y le jala una de sus alas y le dice.

Gatomon: ¿Por qué le dijiste? (le pregunta molesta)  
>Patamon: Espera, me lastimas...<br>Gatomon: Entonces respóndeme ¿Por qué le dijiste?  
>Patamon: No sé, solamente lo hice.<p>

Gatomon recupera la paciencia y suelta a Patamon.

Gatomon: Lo siento Patamon, no sé qué me pasó.  
>Patamon: No te preocupes (Pensando: No la hare enojar nunca más)<br>Gatomon: Enserio lo siento.  
>Patamon: Ya, yo te perdono, yo sé que tú no eres así, pero ¿Qué te paso?<br>Gatomon: No lo sé (pensando: Será que me puse celosa por el beso que BlackGatomon le dio a Patamon)  
>Yuri: Bueno, ¿Me pueden decir cuál es la habitación de Davis?<br>Patamon: Mejor te llevo a su habitación.  
>Yuri: Gracias Patamon.<br>Patamon: Bueno vamos.  
>Gatomon: Patamon espera.<br>Patamon: ¿Qué paso?  
>Gatomon: Ten por lo de hace rato.<p>

Gatomon se acerca y besa en los labios a Patamon.

Gatomon: Desde que me levante esta mañana había querido hacer eso, perdóname si te lastime por lo de antes.  
>Patamon: Ya no te preocupes, con eso fue más que suficiente ^^<br>Gatomon: (Sonrojada) Jeje.

Patamon llevo a Yuri a la habitación de Davis,

Patamon: Aquí es, pero lo más seguro es que Davis este durmiendo.  
>Yuri: No importa.<br>Patamon: Ok

Patamon bajo y dejo a Yuri en la puerta de la habitación de Davis, ella entro sin hacer ruido y empezó a acercarse a Davis.

Yuri: (Pensando Será verdad que aún me recuerda) Davis despierta (dice mientras mueve a Davis)  
>Davis: Ahh ¿Qué paso?<br>Yuri: (Sonrojada) Hola Davis me recuerdas.  
>Davis: Déjame verte bien.<br>Yuri: (Pensando: Davis por favor recuérdame)  
>Davis: No lo puedo creer, no me digas que tú eres Yuri.<br>Yuri: Si soy yo (Dice con lágrimas en los ojos)

* * *

><p>Como podrán ver se terminó el capítulo, espero que les haya gustado ahora les dejare las incógnitas:<p>

¿Qué le sucedió a Tai?, ¿Cómo afectara la llegada de Yuri Miyamoto a las vacaciones de Davis?, ¿Cómo afectara a Gatomon, Patamon y Veemon la llegada de BlackGatomon?.

Bueno solo esas, no se me ocurren más, teniendo en cuenta que ya tengo el episodio escrito, después lo paso a limpio y lo subo, solo debo decir que será después de este martes, al fin último examen.


	12. Lagrimas de Felicidad

**(FF) Una nueva Aventura Capitulo 11**

Capítulo 11 "Lagrimas de Felicidad"

Yuri había empezado a llorar y abalanzo para abrazar a Davis.

Yuri: Te extrañe tanto Davis (Dice mientras muchas lágrimas salían de sus ojos)  
>Davis: Yo también te extrañe Yuri (Dice mientras le secaba las lágrimas a Yuri)<br>Yuri: Pensé que ya me habías olvidado Davis.  
>Davis: Eso nunca, yo no podría olvidarte, tú eres muy especial para mí.<p>

Yuri al oír eso entra en llanto otra vez.

Davis: Yuri y ¿Ahora porqué lloras?  
>Yuri: Sigues siendo el mismo Davis, lloro por felicidad tontito.<br>Davis: ¿Felicidad?  
>Yuri: Si, al fin te vuelvo a ver, después de 5 largos años.<br>Davis: Es cierto ya han pasado más o menos 5 años desde que te fuiste, pero dime ¿Cómo sabias de este lugar?  
>Yuri: Bueno, es que hace unos días me mude de regreso a Odaiba y cuando fui a la tienda me encontré con tu hermana, y ella me dijo lo de la cabaña del padre de Kari y así es como llegué aquí n.n<br>Davis: (Pensando: Al menos salió algo bueno de que mi hermana haya venido) que bien, por cierto tengo que presentarte a Veemon.  
>Yuri: ¿Tu Digimon?<br>Davis: Si, ¿Cómo sabes que tengo un Digimon?  
>Yuri: Jun me dijo.<br>Davis: (Pensando: Jun tu siempre hablas de más .)  
>Yuri: Por cierto vamos abajo, te quiero presentar a mi Digimon.<br>Davis: ¿Tienes un Digimon?  
>Yuri: Si, ven te la voy a presentar.<p>

Davis y Yuri bajaron para que Yuri le presente su Digimon a Davis.

Yuri: BlackGatomon ven aquí por favor.  
>BlackGatomon: Ya voy Yuri.<p>

BlackGatomon observaba a Veemon dormir, se acerca y le da un beso en la mejilla a Veemon que aún estaba dormido.

BlackGatomon: Nos vemos Veemon, ya quiero que despiertes ^^

Poco después de eso BlackGatomon se acerca a Yuri y le pregunta.

BlackGatomon: ¿Qué paso Yuri?  
>Yuri: Mira, te presento a Davis.<br>BlackGatomon: Hola Davis mucho gusto, yo soy BlackGatomon.  
>Davis: Hola BlackGatomon, es un gusto conocerte ^^<br>BlackGatomon: Yuri me ha contado mucho de ti, de cuando eras pequeño.  
>Davis: (Sonrojado) Enserio y ¿Desde cuándo eres la compañera Yuri?<br>BlackGatomon: La conocí aproximadamente hace 5 años.  
>Davis: Fue para el tiempo en que se mudó de Odaiba ¿Verdad?<br>BlackGatomon: Si así es, por cierto ¿Desde cuándo conoces a Veemon?  
>Davis: Ya han pasado poco más de 3 años desde que lo conocí.<br>BlackGatomon: (Sonrojada) ¿Y qué me puedes decir de Veemon?  
>Davis: Bueno, pues él es un Digimon de tipo dragón, pero no tiene ningún ataque de fuego jejeje.<br>BlackGatomon: Amm, no me refería a eso exactamente.  
>Davis: ¿Entonces?<br>BlackGatomon: (Sonrojada) E-este, no sé quería saber sobre sus gustos.  
>Davis: Jejeje, que torpe soy, bueno a él le encanta el chocolate, jugar videojuegos y el futbol, etc. (Pensando: Por no decir que le encanta comer y hacer bromas)<br>BlackGatomon: Aaaa, ya veo.  
>Davis: Y ¿A qué viene el interés sobre Veemon?<br>BlackGatomon: (Sonrojada) Es-este de, y-yo solo quería saber un poco más de él.  
>Davis: (Pensando: Esto tal vez sea bueno para Veemon, ella se parece mucho a Gatomon) Oye BlackGatomon, que te parece si le das una sorpresa a Veemon?<br>BlackGatomon: (Sonrojada) ¿Una sorpresa?  
>Davis: Si mira, estoy seguro que él se va a encariñar mucho contigo, pero creo que deberías darle una sorpresa.<br>BlackGatomon: (Sonrojada) ¿Por qué dices eso?  
>Davis: Conozco a Veemon n.n<br>BlackGatomon: De acuerdo, pero ¿Qué sorpresa tienes en mente?  
>Davis: Ya lo veras.<br>Yuri: Parece que se llevaron muy bien ustedes 2, luego te toca a ti presentarme con Veemon.  
>Davis: Si, pero primero la sorpresa.<br>BlackGatomon: Bien, pero dime ¿Qué tengo que hacer?  
>Davis: Bueno, lo que tienes que hacer es muy simple, tú te vas a acostar a su lado.<br>BlackGatomon: (Sonrojada) ¿A su lado?, ¿No se despertara?  
>Davis: No creo que se despierte, después de eso esperas a que se despierte, lo más seguro es que te confunda con Gatomon y ya de ahí tú le dices...No les diré que le dice tendrán que verlo, quiero dejarles la sorpresa intacta XD<p>

BlackGatomon: (Sonrojada) Ok  
>Davis: Ya de ahí, tú le sigues con lo que quieras.<br>BlackGatomon: Suena bien, pero no es algo apresurado, digo el aun no me conoce ni nada.  
>Davis: No te preocupes, cuando te conozca lo más seguro es que el me lo agradezca.<br>BlackGatomon: Jejeje, voy a hacerlo deséenme suerte.  
>DavisYuri: Suerte n.n

BlackGatomon se va hacia dónde está Veemon, dejando atrás a Davis y Yuri quienes seguían platicando, pero antes de llegar al lugar donde se encontraba Veemon se encuentra con Patamon y Gatomon.

Patamon: Hola BlackGatomon ¿Qué haces?  
>BlackGatomon: Yo, este, solo iba a ver a Veemon.<br>Gatomon: ¿A Veemon?  
>BlackGatomon: Si, es que hable con Davis y me dijo como darle una sorpresa.<br>Patamon: ¿Qué clase de sorpresa?  
>BlackGatomon: Bueno...<p>

BlackGatomon les cuenta a Gatomon y Patamon de la sorpresa que Davis le había dicho y Gatomon solo puede decir.

Gatomon: ¿Davis te dijo que hagas eso?  
>BlackGatomon: (Sonrojada) Si<br>Gatomon: ¿Y lo vas a hacer?  
>BlackGatomon: Si, a eso me dirigía.<br>Patamon: (Pensando: Parece que Veemon va a estar muy distraído últimamente) Bueno te dejamos para que hagas lo tuyo n.n  
>Gatomon: ¿Qué dices Patamon?<br>Patamon: (Susurrándole al oído a Gatomon) Déjala ir posiblemente, eso le guste a Veemon.  
>Gatomon: Ok (Pensando: No quiero que se meta con mis amigos)<p>

BlackGatomon se dirigía hacia Veemon, pero Gatomon no estaba segura de dejarla ir, Patamon se da cuenta de que Gatomon se estaba preocupando.

Patamon: (Pensando: Mmm, Gatomon luce preocupada, será por Veemon?) Gatomon ¿Estas bien?  
>Gatomon: Patamon, yo...<br>Patamon: ¿Estas preocupada por Veemon? (Dice tratando de ocultar sus celos)  
>Gatomon: No lo sé, creo que sí...<br>Patamon: Mmm, te parece si vamos a desayunar, tal vez eso te calme un poco.  
>Gatomon: Está bien Patamon.<p>

Gatomon y Patamon fueron a desayunar, mientras que BlackGatomon ya estaba acomodándose en los brazos de Veemon.

BlackGatomon: (Pensando: Tus brazos son muy cómodos Veemon, ahora que te veo más de cerca puedo notar que eres aún más lindo)

BlackGatomon se acerca y le da un beso en la mejilla a Veemon, Veemon aun dormido suelta unas palabras.

Veemon: Que bueno que estés conmigo.

Después de que Veemon dijo eso se dio la vuelta y abrazo el cuerpo de BlackGatomon, haciendo que ella quedara frente a su pecho.

BlackGatomon: (Sonrojada y Pensando: Esto no era parte de la sorpresa, pero me gusta)

BlackGatomon se dejó llevar por el momento y se quedó dormida en los brazos de Veemon, mientras que los demás ya estaban empezando a despertar.

Matt: (Pensando: Creí que no iba a poder dormir con Jun a mi lado, de todos modos no dormí mucho)  
>Jun: Zzz<br>Matt: (Pensando: Aun no entiendo porque Jun se tuvo que dormir en ropa interior, mejor bajo antes de que despierte y me pase algo malo)

Matt bajo mientras en la habitación de Tai, Tai dormía mientras que Sora lo cuidaba.

Sora: Si no hubiera caído sobre ti, tú no estarías así ahora.

En eso Tai se despierta y le dice.

Tai: Sora, no es tu culpa, además si no hubiera sido por ese accidente, tal vez no hubiera podido decirte lo mucho que te amo.  
>Sora: (Sonrojada) Tai...<p>

Sora abraza a Tai y lo besa con mucha pasión.

\\FlashBack\\

Sora y Tai llevaban 15 minutos caminando por la oscuridad de la noche en medio del bosque, Sora no podía dejar de abrazar a Tai.

Tai: Sora no importa que tan oscuro sea el bosque, tú lo iluminas para mí.  
>Sora: Tai que bellas palabras dices.<br>Tai: Jejeje, es muy fácil con una gran inspiración como lo eres tú.  
>Sora: (Sonrojada) Y bien Tai ¿Qué es lo que me querías decir?<br>Tai: Bueno, este, yo preferiría buscar un buen lugar para que hablemos, digo si no te molesta.  
>Sora: No, para nada.<p>

Tai y Sora siguieron caminando juntos, en eso Tai divisa una colina que es iluminada por la luz de la luna.

Tai: Sora ¿Qué te parece esa colina?  
>Sora: No lo sé, se ve un poco peligroso el camino hacia la colina.<br>Tai: Vamos, yo estaré contigo te lo prometo.  
>Sora: (Sonrojada) Está bien.<p>

Tai abrazaba fuertemente a Sora debido a la inseguridad que ella estaba sintiendo.

Sora: Tai no estoy segura de caminar hacia una colina, en medio del bosque en la noche.  
>Tai: (Abrazándola) No te preocupes yo te cuidare ^^<br>Sora: (Sonrojada) Está bien, sigamos.

Al llegar a la cima de la colina Tai puede ver varios puntos iluminados por la luz de la luna.

Tai: Sora mira hay más lugares iluminados por la luz de la luna.  
>Sora: Tienes razón Tai, pero bueno, ya llegamos ahora si podremos hablar.<br>Tai: Si (Pensando: No tengo la menor idea de cómo decirte lo que siento Sora) Sora, ¿Puedes cerrar los ojos por favor? (Dice mientras su tono de voz denotaba su nerviosidad)  
>Sora: De acuerdo (Pensando: Qué raro Tai está muy nervioso)<p>

Sora cerró los ojos y Tai se estaba acercando más y más a ella.

Tai: (Pensando: Si esto funciona no tendré que decir nada más)

Cuando Tai está a punto de llegar para tratar de besar a Sora, los nervios le ganan y tropieza con la raíz de un árbol, llevándose a Sora consigo. Tai y Sora cayeron por la colina, Sora cayó sobre la pierna izquierda de Tai, en cuanto Sora recobro la conciencia le pregunto a Tai.

Sora: ¿Tai estas bien?  
>Tai: No lo sé, pero te puedes levantar de mi pierna por favor.<br>Sora: Si, lo siento Tai.  
>Tai: No te preocupes, pero apresúrate...<p>

Sora rápidamente empezó a levantarse de la pierna de Tai, pero al levantarse ella hacia presión en la pierna lo que causo que Tai gritara de dolor.

Tai: Ayy  
>Sora: Tai lo siento, como caí sobre tu pierna ahora estas lastimado por mi culpa (Dice mientras unas cuantas lagrimas empezaban a salir de sus ojos)<br>Tai: Sora, no es tu culpa, esto es mi culpa mía, si no me hubiera puesto nervioso no hubiera tropezado con esa raíz de árbol y no nos hubiéramos caído (Dice mientras empieza a secar las lágrimas a Sora)  
>Sora: Será mejor que valla por ayuda.<br>Tai: No Sora, creo que puedo caminar.

Tai se levanta como puede e intenta caminar, pero el mismo dolor no lo deja y termina cayendo al suelo de nuevo.

Sora: Ya no lo intentes más Tai, te vas a lastimar aún más.  
>Tai: De acuerdo Sora.<br>Sora: Iré por ayuda.  
>Tai: (Sonrojado) Sora, por favor quédate.<br>Sora: Pero Tai, tú necesitas ayuda.  
>Tai: Contigo es más que suficiente Sora.<br>Sora: (Sonrojada) Lo dicen enserió Tai.  
>Tai: Si, es enserio, por cierto ¿Tu estas bien?<br>Sora: Si tu amortiguaste mi caída.  
>Tai: Jejeje, Sora te diste cuenta, de todos los lugares donde pudimos haber caído, caímos en uno iluminado por la luz de la luna.<br>Sora: Es cierto Tai, pero no entiendo porque estabas tan nervioso, tanto que hizo que tropezaras y me llevaras contigo en la caída.  
>Tai: (Pensando: Ya no hay vuelta atrás, es el momento de decírselo) Sora, trata de imaginar, lo que es estar enfrente del amor de tu vida, tratando de decirle lo que sientes...<p>

Sora abraza a Tai y le da un beso en los labios, y le dice.

Sora: Ya entendí.  
>Tai: Que bien, la verdad es que tenía miedo de tu reacción,<br>Sora: No lo puedo creer, el gran Tai Kamiya elegido del valor, tenía miedo (Dice en un tono de burla)  
>Tai: (Sonrojado) Si, es que esto es un gran dilema para mí.<br>Sora: (Sonrojada) Espero que esto resuelva el dilema.

Sora empieza a besar a Tai apasionadamente, tanto que termina por subirse encima de él, cuando de repente se oye un quejido de parte de Tai.

Tai: Auch.  
>Sora: Lo siento, no debí hacer eso.<br>Tai: (Sonrojado) No te preocupes n.n

Tai se acerca para seguir besando a Sora y unos minutos después le dice.

Tai: Sora...  
>Sora: ¿Qué pasa Tai?<br>Tai: (Sonrojado) ¿Esto significa que somos más que amigos?

Sora sonríe y besa a Tai.

Tai: (Sonrojado) Creo que eso fue un sí.  
>Sora: Si, así es n.n<br>Tai: Te amo Sora.  
>Sora: Y yo a ti Tai.<p>

Tai besa a Sora y la sigue besando hasta que se quedan dormidos, en la mañana siguiente Sora se despierta primero y se queda mirando al chico de cabello castaño que le confesó sus sentimientos la noche pasada.

Sora: Buenos días amor.  
>Tai: Buenos días, creo que nos quedamos dormidos.<br>Sora: Eso parece.

Sora se acerca para besar a su novio, el cual acepta con mucho gusto, después de varios minutos Tai le dice a Sora.

Tai: Sora, creo que debemos regresar a la cabaña, no vaya hacer que los demás se den cuenta que no regresamos en toda la noche y se preocupen.  
>Sora: Estoy de acuerdo en eso, pero ¿Y tú pierna?<br>Tai: No te preocupes, ya no me duele tanto.  
>Sora: Que bien, pero ¿Puedes caminar?<br>Tai: Tengo que intentarlo.

Tai se para con la ayuda de Sora e intenta caminar, pero tropieza, pero justo en ese momento es agarrado por su novia Sora.

Sora: Úsame de apoyo Tai.  
>Tai: (Sonrojado) No es necesario Sora.<br>Sora: No te preocupes, ahora yo te ayudaré.  
>Tai: Gracias.<p>

Tai y Sora regresan a la cabaña con dificultad, pero antes de entrar Tai besa a Sora y le dice.

Tai: Sora te amo, anoche no fue lo que esperaba, pero agradezco que pasara.  
>Sora: Yo igual te amo Tai, yo también agradezco que pasara todo eso anoche.<p>

Y se funden en otro beso más.

Tai: Bueno ¿Entramos?  
>Sora: Si, necesitas descansar.<p>

\\Fin del FlashBack\\

Sora: Tai te amo.  
>Tai: Yo también Sora.<br>Sora: Me encantaría seguir con esto, pero tengo tantas ganas de decírselo a los demás.  
>Tai: Espera un poco, aun quiero hacer algo.<br>Sora: Ok, y ¿Qué quieres hacer?  
>Tai: ¿Qué te imaginas?<p>

Sora sonríe y se abalanza sobre Tai para besarlo con pasión, mientras tanto los demás ya estaban bajando a desayunar.

* * *

><p>Bueno espero que les haya gustado este capítulo fue casi todo Taiora, ahora les dejo las interrogantes:<p>

¿Qué es lo que le dijo Davis a BlackGatomon?, ¿Qué sucederá ahora con Veemon y BlackGatomon?, ¿Sobrevivirá Matt a la estancia de Jun en la cabaña?, todo esto y más en el siguiente Capítulo nos vemos ^-^


End file.
